


Madness

by Jaxous



Series: Deaths Blessing [8]
Category: A Matter of Life and Death (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, new relationships, relationship failure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxous/pseuds/Jaxous
Summary: Des and Madness come to a realization about their friendship.
Relationships: Death/Life (AMOLAD Webcomic), Des Aeva/Madness
Series: Deaths Blessing [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767973





	1. Chapter 1

“Little spaghetti…it’s time to wake up.”

“Ughhhh, go away…”

“The little spaghetti has to wake up. We are going to be late.”

“5 minutes…” Des replied and pulled a pillow over his head. 

“Nope.” Madness said, then dove onto Des and began pinching, poking and jabbing him anywhere he found unprotected. 

Des screamed and pushed at his friend, though he wasn’t feeling very friendly towards him now, and tried to get free. “MADNESS!! WHAT THE HELL?! GET OFF! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU ASSHOLE! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!” He continued to scream various obscenities until he managed to throw the older god off his bed and into the floor.

Madness jumped up with a wild grin on his face, “Why good morning little spaghetti! Did you sleep well?” he asked then screamed and hit the floor as a scalpel embedded into the wall just to the right of where his face had been. “It seems you woke in a foul mood, little spaghetti!” he cried as he ran for the door and hid just outside then peeked back in, “Perhaps a cup of coffee?” he asked and jerked his head back as another scalpel whizzed past and stuck into the wall across from Des bedroom door. That’s when Madness noticed Death standing there, eyes glued to the scalpel stuck in his wall. 

Death took the scalpel and stepped into the doorway to find his son on his knees in the bed with another scalpel ready to throw, “Desmond, what have I told you about putting your scalpels in my wall?! A thousand times I have said it!! What do I…” he yelled as he slammed the door behind himself.

Madness winced as he heard Des scream again then heard things falling and breaking as Des tried to escape his father’s wrath. He laughed and turned to head downstairs and ran right into Life who stood with his arms crossed, glaring at him.

“Did you really have to piss them both off first thing in the morning? What the hell is wrong with you?” Life growled.

He shrugged and raised one hand as if asking a question, “God of Madness here. Nice to meet you.”

Life growled and stood aside, pointing to the stairs, “At least go make some damn coffee!!”

“Coffee for the broccoli! Coming up!” he replied and skipped down the hall.

Life shook his head and started to open his sons bedroom door but Death slug it open and stalked out dragging Des by his ear, “I swear to you boy, if you put another damn hole in my walls I will skin you alive!” Death growled furiously. Life stayed pressed to the wall to be out of the way then quickly went to hide in the kitchen.

Des did his best to keep up, “I’m sorry father! It won’t happen again! I swear! AHHHH!” he screamed as Death twisted his ear more.

“Oh we are going to make sure of that!” Death said with an evil grin. He pulled Des along, downstairs and out into the back garden, “Do you see this mess you and Madness allowed to happen? Do you know how hard your papa works on this garden?! I’ve told you both not to leave the Bugs unattended in our garden!! So guess what you get to do RIGHT now?”

“Ahhhh…fix the garden?”

“Good boy! I expect it to be exactly as it was before the Bugs came to visit.” Death said as he released his sons ear and turned to go back inside.

“Ahh…do I get breakfast?” Des asked as he rubbed a hand over his aching ear.

“You eat when you’re done!”

“Ok…can I put on some clothes? A t-shirt at least?” Des asked. Death turned and gave him an icy glare making Des chuckle nervously and start stepping back, “You know…it’s a lovely day. Who needs a shirt? These shorts are more than enough! We’re gods, we don’t get sunburn! I’ll just go get started…” he said and ran to the shed where Life kept all of his gardening tools.

Death watched him for a moment then stalked back inside to deal with his sons idiot friend. When he made it into the kitchen he found Life glaring at Madness who held a cup of coffee up in offering to a very pissed off God of Death, “Madness, I believe you are needed in the garden. If you leave before it’s fixed…I will find you.”

Madness set the coffee down and quickly left the room. He might be the God of Madness, but even he knew not to push Death when he was this level of angry.

Death turned his gaze to his boyfriend, the God of Life, who put his hands up in surrender.

“I’ve done nothing to incur your wrath, my beautiful love. Would you like a cup of coffee? A kiss? Maybe…a little more than a kiss?” Life said as he slowly stepped closer to Death.

Death fought it, but ended up smiling at Life, “You’re ridiculous. I can’t be scary father if you have me blushing.”

“Save scary father for those 2. I want sexy, beautiful boyfriend.” He replied, slipping his hands slowly around Deaths waist. “Can I help improve your mood?”

Death lowered his face until his lips brushed Life’s, “This improves my mood greatly.” He said softly, then Life lifted his chin enough to connect their lips fully in a slow, sweet kiss. Death let his arms circle around the shorter god and pull him closer as Life deepened the kiss. They stood there, locked together just like that for several minutes. Death was about to suggest they go to their room when it all shattered.

“Oh come on! Really? You guys can’t make out somewhere besides the kitchen?” Des complained as he stood there holding a hand between his eyes and the sight of his parents in a heated kiss.

“If you were in the garden working like your father told you…” Life started.

“We’re done. I came in for breakfast.” Des said.

Death gave him a narrow eyed glare, “You couldn’t have possibly replanted everything that fast.”

“Son of Life...” he said with an unsure smile as he pointed to himself.

“God. Of. Death.”

Des laughed nervously, “My most beloved father whom I greatly adore and idolize…I love you…” he said. He cupped his hands together and after a brief flash of light, opened them again to reveal a magnolia. Des gave an overly flourished bow as he presented the flower to his father. It was smaller than one Life could produce in the same way, but it was still beautiful. 

Deaths eyes widened and he smiled, all anger forgotten, “That’s very good Des! I hadn’t realized you’d figured it out!”

Des grinned proudly, “Yeah, papa and I figured it out a few days ago. Apparently its not that I’m lacking in one power or the other, its that they mix. It took making a few…zombie flowers?” he said with a shudder that was echoed by Life, “Anyway, I realized that I was using a mix of life and death power. I just have to isolate which power I want use and it works! Well, the life power works, can’t test the death power in Ithis. Nothing dies.”

“No, you can’t collect souls here, but there are many other things I can teach you. Don’t worry. Now that you have your papas power figured out, we will work on it later.” Death said.

“Awesome! Sooo, ummm…I don’t have lessons today…”

“Go. Do not cause to much trouble, please?” Life said. 

“And be home for dinner.” Death said.

“Thank you!” Des said as he have each parent a kiss on the cheek and grabbed an apple before he started teleporting away.

“Des, clothes!” Life said rolling his eyes.

“Shit!” Des said, ending the teleport and running upstairs.

“Maybe we had Wisdom and Medic teach him to much and he became one of those stupid geniuses? How do you forget your clothes?” Life asked.

“He’s not stupid. Well, no more than any other 18 year old on earth. I think the fact that he has a higher education than several college level professors on earth just adds…flare to his crazy decisions.” Death replied.

“Crazy decisions? You do realize that his best friend since he was 6, is the god of crazy.”

“Flare is flare, my love.”

Life narrowed his eyes, “You get a kick out of some of the shit he does, don’t you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Death replied innocently. 

Life laughed, “Some of it is a bit entertaining. Especially when they get Wisdom.”

Death bit his bottom lip, “Did he tell you about flipping every other book upside-down?”

“What?”

Death giggled, “For the last couple of months, he and Madness have been working their way through the library flipping every other book upside-down. Somehow they have managed to keep the playbots from notifying Wisdom.”

Life’s mouth hung open, “How? And how has Wisdom not noticed them yet?”

“I think he and Madness together make an evil genius duo…I sometimes wonder if he hasn’t figured out how to reprogram the playbots.” Death said.

Life sighed, “We really should have limited his contact with Madness. Some of the crazy rubbed off.”

Death shrugged then caught Life’s gaze with a sultry smile, “When he leaves…would you like to join me upstairs for a….nap?”

Before Life could answer, Des came back into the kitchen fully dressed. He wore tight fitting, low cut black slacks and a dark grey dress shirt that was tucked in. He’d left the top 3 buttons open and rolled the sleeves up to just below his elbow to show the elegantly flowing script tattooed into both inner forearms. The right arm had “Alis Aquilae” and on the left was “Memento Mori” (no one could claim he wasn’t proud of his parents). His dark auburn hair (the only physical feature he’d gotten from his human parents) with the white streak was held back from his face by several braids that ended at the crown of his head and allowed his long hair to flow freely down to the middle of his back. As when he was a child, he kept the side of his head above and just behind both ears shaved short with a trail of stars trimmed into each side. A couple of years before, Des had talked “Auntie Med” and Muse into tattooing the shape of each star onto the side of his head and coloring them amber to match his eyes. He also wore several rings and ear rings with a subtle gothic style that Muse had taught him how to make. Physically he was tall (2m10 and growing) and slender like Death, but also took some of Life’s lean athletic build. At 12, his skin had started changing color, fluctuating randomly from green to blue for several months. Now at 18 it was an extremely pale version of Life’s skin color with a slightly more blueish tint. His facial features were almost identical to that of Death. The young man was truly a sight to behold with his father’s face, pale blueish green skin, dark auburn hair, fiery amber eyes and a mischievous, playful smile…Des was exotic and beautiful, even among the gods of Ithis. 

“Awww! Look, Life! He’s so handsome!” Death gushed excitedly. 

“Ohhhh stop that!” Des complained, making a face at his parents.

“What? We can’t be proud that we made the most gorgeous god in Ithis?” Life asked.

“Pretty sure Grandpa Ithis and Grandfather Nim take full credit because they made the 2 of you.” Des said with a grin.

“You’re a brat!” Life said.

“Maybe, but you love me.” Des said, approaching his parents with his arms open for a hug. Life and Death wrapped their arms around their son and hugged him tight. “Ahh…ok, love me to death is just an expression…” he choked out.

“Unless your father is Death himself.” Death replied, kissing Des cheek.

Des rolled his eyes, “Ugh, that joke is older than papa.” 

“Hey! Watch it or I go for the hair!” Life threatened playfully. 

“Ha, jump for it!” Des said mocking his shorter papa.

“Why you little…” Life growled and jabbed Des in the stomach. When they boy doubled over, Life took him by the back of the neck, holding him down, “Jump for what, my son?” Life asked in a voice so pleasant it practically dripped menace. He held his other hand up where Des could see, curving his fingers like claws and slowly moved towards Des hair.  
Des started struggling, “Not my hair! No! Do not mess up my hair!! Let me go you demented Martian!”

Death stood to the side laughing as the 2 struggled playfully. Des could rival Vanity when it came to obsessing over his appearance, especially his hair. “Life, stop teasing him.” Death finally said.

“He called me a Martian!”

“You can beat him after dinner tonight.” Death replied, reminding them that they were to spar later.

Life quickly released his son, “Oh yes! We’ll see what you have to say then.”

Des stood and started frantically checking his hair and clothes, “Really papa, do you have to rumple my clothes and mess my hair every time?”

Life shrugged, “You will live.”

“I’m going to have lunch with Grandfather later. If I show up looking a mess, he will lecture me for months!” Des grumbled. “If I leave now, I might be able to tie Madness down and force him into something presentable.”

“I’m not going.” Madness said from the doorway where he’d been silently watching.

Des rolled his eyes, “You HAVE to go. You do not turn down an invitation from the Lord Destroyer Nim. And you most certainly do not show up in an over-sized straight jacket.”

“You will not pretty me like a doll!” Madness said, crossing his arms.

“You are not a doll, you are my best friend who has been invited to lunch by my very scary grandfather.” Des said, “I promise, nothing TOO formal. *cough cough* maybe something with your hair *cough cough*”

“What’s wrong with my hair?!”

“Nothing! Nothing! It’s lovely! In a…wild sort of way…?” Des said. Madness gave him an angry glare and disappeared. “Damnit!” Des grumbled. “I hate it when he snoops like that!”

“Your grandfather is not scary.” Death said sternly. 

“Noooo, but Madness doesn’t know that. He’s never met him one on one like we have. He won’t believe any different until he meets grandfather Nim and sees for himself.” Des said, “Trying to convince him now will just agitate him and make him fight that much more.”

“Hmm, sometimes I think you are better with him than Wisdom.” Death said absently.

At Des angry scowl, Life narrowed his eyes, “What is that look for.”

Des shifted uncomfortably, “I…I don’t know. It’s nothing.”

“No sir, it’s something. You don’t leave until you talk.” Death said crossing his arms.

Des sighed and sat on one of the stools at the kitchen island, “It’s just…I know Wisdom is our friend and all…but…he’s not very good with Madness. Sometimes I think he says or does things to set him off on purpose. Madness doesn’t even sleep there that often anymore. He says Wisdom screams at him for stupid things like spilling tea or dropping a book. It’s not good for Madness to be treated like that.” Des said sadly. 

Life and Death stayed silent for a moment, thinking, “Are you sure it’s not just Madness being….Madness?” Life asked carefully. 

Des shook his head, “I’ve seen it. I was in the library one day, far back in the stacks looking for a specific book, I think Wisdom forgot I was there. Madness came in and knocked a book off a table, not even one Wisdom was working at. Wisdom lost it, he screamed and yelled until Madness curled up on the floor. He stopped and left the room when he saw me running towards them from the stacks.”

Death went around the island and hugged his son, “Do you want us to talk to him?”

“No. I’m not sure it will help. Madness has to decide what to do for himself. We’ve talked a lot about it. I’ve told him he could stay here if he wanted, I mean he’s here all the time anyway and we have several unused bedrooms. I didn’t think you would mind…” he said hesitantly. 

“In this situation, no. We don’t mind.” Life said. “But I wish you had told us it was this bad sooner. We could have helped. Wisdom and Madness have been together a long time. I hate to see them fall apart.”

“Papa…is it my fault?”

“What? How could it possibly be your fault?” Death asked. 

Des shrugged, “Madness has practically been my shadow since I was 6. I can’t remember a time he hasn’t been here. Maybe that’s why Wisdoms really angry at him all the time, because he spends more time with me…”

“No, Des. It’s not your fault. Madness is an adult, despite being who he is, he’s an adult. He made the decision to be here and not with Wisdom. I think…we both think,” Life said indicating Death, “That something about you and your combination of power help calm him. Not to mention that you have always dealt with him on his level. You never push him to be something other than what he is. For someone like Madness, peace and comfort is rare. You provide both. It makes sense that he would stick closer to you, especially if Wisdom is behaving how you said.”

“Still kind of sounds like my fault.“

“Yes. It’s your fault for existing and being the most wonderful, loving, sweet and amazing god in Ithis. Are you happy?” Death said.

Des glared up at his father, “When I’m a smart ass like that…I get thumped or have my ear twisted.”

Death smiled, “What is it that humans say to their children, ‘Do as I say not as I do?’”

Des groaned, “Please stop listening to humans!”

Death laughed, “You should go find Madness. Don’t push him about his clothes. Your grandfather will understand.”

Des sighed, “Ok.” He said. Life cleared his throat and nodded towards something behind them. Des and Death turned, “Oh…umm…whaa” Des started but couldn’t think of what to say as his brain had stopped.

Madness stood back in the door way he’d left earlier with his arms crossed and an obvious scowl on his face. He was now dressed in a fitted white jacket with multiple buckles and straps across his chest that gave the look of a straight jacket but somehow seemed more formal. He wore his usual pants but he’d changed into high white boots that had buckles matching the ones on his jacket. His hair was still messy and wild but now appeared to be purposefully done so. 

When Des didn’t say anything, Death elbowed him and spoke, “Madness, you look very handsome. I’ve never seen you wear that jacket or those boots, they suit you very well.”

“Ahhh, yeah…yo…you look great.” Des finally managed. “Your hair too.” He added, feeling like a complete moron. 

“It’s good to have little spaghetti’s approval.” Madness said mockingly despite being obviously relieved to have that approval.

Des winced, “Sorry about before…I know what grandfather expects of me and I tried to push that on you too. I shouldn’t have made you feel like you had to do this. How you usually look is great too.” Des said blushing and rubbing the back of his neck, a nervous gesture he’d picked up from Life.

Death bit his tongue and reached back to grip Life’s hand to keep the other god quiet.

Madness shuffled nervously, “Lets go, we have to go see Medic first.”

“Uhhh, yeah. Sure.” Des said then turned to his parents, “See you guys later, I’ll be home for dinner.”

“Madness too.” Death said, receiving a nod from both before they disappeared. Death waited a moment before turning to look at Life with wide eyes, “Did you see that?!” 

Life burst out laughing, “What? The moment our son realized his best friend is smoking hot?”

Death laughed too, “That look on his face was priceless!”

They continued to laugh for several minutes before finally calming down.

“I officially have to have a talk with Madness now. I don’t believe Des revelation was one sided.” Life said.

“No, you will not. Madness is dealing with enough right now.” Death said.

Life narrowed his eyes, “Do you know something?”

“I know many things. None of which I can tell you and you know why. Let Madness deal with this in his own way.”

“That’s exactly why I need to talk to him. He and Wisdom need to sort their mess out. I don’t want Des caught in the middle. If what Des said is accurate, it sounds like things are over but they just haven’t said the words.” Life said sadly.

“I have very conflicting feelings about this, Life.” Death said.

“I know. Me too.”

“What are we going to do?”

Life barely suppressed an eye roll, “Your best friend is the God of Love.”

“Oh, yes. Of course.” Death said blushing.

“Ha! Now we finally see where he gets his brainless moments from.” Life said with a mischievous grin.

Death stared at him with his mouth hanging open, “Why…you…I’m going to…” Death started but Life took off running through the house and Death quickly followed, “Get back here, Life!”

Life laughed and disappeared up the stairs and into their room. As soon as Death ran in, Life slammed the door and tackled him onto the bed, pinning his arms above his head, “I believe you said something about a nap earlier?” he said with a sexy smile.

“You called me brainless.” Death said.

Life shrugged, “It served its purpose.” He said softly as he nibbled Deaths lip. “Would you accept a kiss for an apology?” he asked while brushing his lips lightly across those of his now breathless boyfriend. Death nodded slightly and Life pressed their lips together completely in a deep, passionate kiss that drew a soft moaning sigh from Death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will not always be your friend, Little spaghetti.

*2 months later*

Des walked slowly along the beach of the Ithis ocean with many heavy thoughts weighing on his mind. He wore loose dark jeans and an unbuttoned white dress shirt that floated behind him in the wind. He hadn’t even fixed his hair or put on shoes before teleporting to the beach. He wondered if there would be any one he knew left back on earth when he returned. His human mother had died a few years before and now his human dad had cancer, the same thing that killed his mom. His brother had run away when Des was 13. Everyone assumed he’d committed suicide and from what Uncle Time told him, it had been Haydens intention to do so, but he lost his nerve. He just wanted someone he remembered to be there, someone who’s voice would be familiar. He didn’t want to be alone when he went back. Since being in Ithis, he’d very rarely been alone. He was always with someone, his parents, Madness, Aunt Med or Aunt Love, Uncle Time or his grandparents. On earth, his human self was slowly running out of people to love him. Almost equally terrifying was the thought of the new people he would meet. What if he went to earth and had to pretend to be someone’s boyfriend, husband or even be a father. Des shuddered at the thought.

After hours of walking, Des finally sat down sort of sprawled on the sand. He rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward, lacing his fingers together behind his head, listening to the waves. He heard something hit the sand in front of him and glanced up just enough to see knees in the sand just inches beyond where he hung his head and wide white sleeves with buckles and straps. 

“Hey, Madness.”

“Little spaghetti. The noodle said you were sad. Why?”

“My dad has cancer. He’s going to die.” Des said.

“Gods don’t get cancer and we don’t die.” Madness said slowly.

Des shook his head “No, my human dad. On earth.”

“Oh. They can’t live forever like us.”

“I know but…” Des raised his head and looked at Madness, “When my dad dies, I’m going to be alone. There will be no one there that I knew when I was on earth. I’ve never been alone.”

“How will you be alone? I NEVER leave you alone. You’ve said so many times.” Madness stated.

Des chuckled, “I hope you never do. But that’s not what I mean. I’m talking about when I go back to earth. I won’t know anyone.”

“Broccoli and noodle will let you go?”

“They don’t have a choice. I have to go live out my human life and die as a human. I just wish I knew when.” Des said.

“I don’t understand the little spaghetti.”

“Don’t you remember? One day I will be pulled back to the other piece of my soul on earth. When that happens, I have to stay in my human body until it dies and my father collects my soul and returns it to Ithis. Then I can be a full god.” Des explained.

“Y…yo…you will leave? You’re going away?!”

“Just for a while. I’ll come back.” Des said, concerned about the tone Madness had in his voice.

“You can’t leave!! No! Little spaghetti cannot go!!” Madness yelled.

“It’s ok, Madness! It will only be for a little while. A few years. Then I’ll be back, I promise.” Des said, putting his hands on either side of Madness’s head to look into his eyes.

“No! NO NO NO! Cannot leave me!!” he screamed. Madness fell into a fit like Des had never seen before. He clenched his fists tightly in his hair on either side of his head. He rocked quickly back and forth while muttering about Des not leaving, occasionally pausing to scream in such a way that Des knew it was damaging his friends throat.

Des stared in horror at his best friend, “Oh, Madness…oh lord…” he whispered. Des did the only thing he could think of, he pulled Madness into his arms, even as the man violently fought him, and teleported to Medics hospital. The moment he materialized he started screaming, “MEDIC! HELP ME! MEDIC PLEASE!! HURRY!” He held onto Madness with all his strength to keep him from going wild in the hospital. Des had tears streaming down his face as he struggled to hold Madness still and received various blows to anywhere his friend could reach.

After what seemed like an eternity, Medic came rushing in with several nurses, “What happened?”

“I…he..just…AHH!” Des struggled to explain then screamed when Madness bit him on his upper arm leaving deep, bleeding teeth marks. “Help…me!” 

Medic waved her hand and a syringe appeared and she plunged it into Madness’s arm. It took another minute, but finally he began to calm. The struggles and blows progressively weakened until he collapsed in Des arms.

Des continued to hold him, but in more of a hug than a restraining grasp. He buried his face in his friends hair and cried as he rocked him. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Madness.” He repeated.

Suddenly Life and Death appeared, followed seconds later by Wisdom. All 3 stood in temporary shock at the sight of Des crying with Madness in his arms.

“Can you guys stop standing there like idiots and help me?!” Medic demanded.

The men leapt forward, Death going to his knees next to Des as Life and Wisdom tried to remove Madness from the young man’s hold.

“Hush now, little one. Let us help. We need to get him to a bed.” Death whispered as he wrapped his arms around his son.

Des looked up, still sobbing and allowed Life and Wisdom to put his friend on a stretcher then fell into his father’s arms, “I thought he knew!! I thought everyone knew! I didn’t mean to hurt him! I’m sorry father!”

“Shhhh, everything will be alright. Tell me what happened.” Death said soothingly. They were joined by Life who sat on the other side of Des and rubbed his back.

“He came to check on me. He wanted to know why I was sad. I told him I didn’t want to be alone when I went back to earth. He acted like he didn’t understand and I just assumed…Madness…he forgot. So I explained and he…he…I thought he knew, Father!” Des cried as he gripped Deaths suit. “He kept screaming that I couldn’t leave him.”

Life and Death looked at each other with sad eyes, they thought Madness knew too. The topic wasn’t something they liked to talk about often. They had assumed Wisdom would explain it to him. “I’m sorry, Des. We thought he knew too. We should have made sure.” Life said softly.

“Oh, little one, I’m so sorry.” Death said.

Medic came back out a few minutes later, “I have him fully restrained and heavily sedated. He should be out for most of the day, but he is Madness, sometimes it doesn’t last that long.” She knelt in front of Des, “Come on kid, your turn.”

Des sniffed and shook his head, “I’m fine. I want to go see Madness.” He said and pulled away from his parents to stand. Life stood first and offered a hand to Des, as he tried to get up, he cried out and went back to one knee holding his ribs.

Medic made a strange growling sound and put a hand over his back. Her hand glowed blue for a moment before she pulled it away, “You have 2 broken ribs on the left and 1 on the right. That bite on your arm needs a good bit of work too. It went through muscle and he almost bit a piece clean off. That’s not counting the dozens of bruises you will soon have.”

Des groaned, “Ok, slightly less than fine…”

“Medic, can you treat him in the same room as Madness?” Life asked.

“I can. Lets go, help him up but be careful.” She instructed. 

It took a few minutes, but they finally got Des onto a bed in the same room as Madness. Wisdom argued, saying Des had done enough damage, but upon noticing the icy glares coming from Life, Death AND Medic, he decided to shut up. Medic made Des remove his shirt and everyone got a good look at the damage he’d taken to get Madness some help. There were deep red and purple splotches over the broken ribs and other bruises were starting to show up over most of his chest and sides. The bite in his arm still bled freely and they even found a few more bites that were not as severe. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, Des was starting to feel everything and he hurt. He wanted to scream but it hurt to breath so he just clenched his fists into the bed sheets. Once Medic noticed this, she waved her hand to produce a syringe and injected Des with the contents before he could argue. 

“Ouch! Ahhahh…I’m supposed to get a treat now…” He said weakly, “you always give treats with sho…” he slurred the last couple of words and fell asleep without finishing. 

“What was that?” Life asked with wide eyes.

“Pain killer and mild sedative. He’s really banged up. He needs to rest and not stress over what happened.” Medic said.

“Will they both be ok?” Death asked.

“Des, definitely. I’ll have him fixed up in an hour or so for the bad stuff, he will still have some bruising but nothing broken or bleeding. Madness…I’m not so sure. Do you know what set him off?”

“He found out Des will have to go live on earth as a human for a while. He doesn’t want Des to leave him.” Death replied softly.

“Wow, I knew they were close but…” Medic started then paused when she noticed Wisdom. 

“He’s in love with Des.” Wisdom said.

“Oh come on, Wisdom. They’re just friends. They are very close but that’s all it is.” Life argued. “Des wouldn’t do something like that and you know it.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that Madness is in love with Des. He has been for a long time.”

Death gave him a scathing look, “Des hasn’t been alive a long time.”

“Exactly. I think, in some way, Madness has loved Des since you first announced his presence in Ithis. You can’t deny it. He has practically lived with you since Des arrived.” Wisdom said.

“That’s different. He was being a friend. That’s all.” Death said.

“Then, yes. Now? Your son is not a child anymore. Not by human standards anyway. As he grows, so do Madness’s feelings for him.” Wisdom replied sadly.

“This is not Des fault.” Life said.

“I didn’t say it was. It’s mine. Now I have to live with it. Or…without it in this case.” He said as he turned and left the room.

“Well…” Medic said, “That makes things complicated.”

Death rolled his eyes, “No. It doesn’t.”

Medic huffed out a laugh, “Do you plan on keeping him sedated until Des returns? I certainly don’t. I can’t fix this. Wisdom can’t even help now. This is between these 2, they have to figure this out. Des is going to have to find a way to help Madness cope with his absence. This,” She said gesturing to the 2 unconscious gods, “may happen again. We need to be prepared so we can better help. Knocking Madness out is only a temporary solution.”

“We’ll talk to them when they wake up.” Life said. 

“Talk to them tomorrow. Go home. I’ll keep a nurse on watch.” Medic said. 

Death looked between Des and Madness, “Shouldn’t we stay…be here when they wake?”

Life took his hand, “Death, they’re going to need to talk. It won’t happen if we’re here.”

Death sighed, “I don’t like leaving either of them alone.”

“At what point did you start seeing Madness as another child belonging to you?” Medic asked. 

“Ahhhh, not sure actually…” Life said.

“Umm, it just kind of happened…” Death said at the same time.

Medic grunted as she eyed them, “Get out. I’ll call you if you’re needed.” She said then turned and left the room.

Death walked over to his son and smoothed his hair back from his face. Medic had healed the worst of his injuries and the nurses were just finishing cleaning up the blood. Death leaned down and kissed Des forehead then adjusted the blankets around him to make him more comfortable. Life also kissed his forehead and left a few flowers on the table next to each bed. They checked on Madness and made sure that he was comfortable as well then finally teleported home.

****

Des groaned and raised his hands to his pounding head. “What the hell?” he croaked out. He rubbed is hands over his face then opened his eyes to a set of black eyes with grey irises inches from his face. Des screamed, in a quite undignified manner and tried to scramble away only to hit his head on the wall behind him. “Damnit Madness!!” he yelled. He lay there staring up at his friend for a moment, waiting for his heart to slow. “Ar…are you ok?” he asked.

“Little spaghetti is the one with bruises and…bites.” Madness said hesitantly. 

“It’s nothing. I’m more worried about you.”

“It’s a lot if you’re sleeping here drugged like me. I hurt you.” He said.

“It wasn’t bad. Few bruises and a nasty bite. Nothing I haven’t gotten sparing with my parents.” Des said with a smile, hoping Madness would let it go.

“You lie.”

Des sighed, “It doesn’t matter. I’m fine. Are you ok?”

“No. I hurt you. You’re leaving. Nothing is ok.”

Des sat up and hugged his friend, “I’m not hurt. Everything will be ok. I promise you. I’m only going for a trip. That’s all. A quick trip then I’ll be back.”

“A trip. Like a human vacation?” Madness asked.

“Exactly like that.” Des said, letting Madness go and laying back down. The sedative Medic gave him was still messing with him and he was becoming drowsy again. He yawned, “A quick vacation.” He said.

Madness watched him carefully then curled up, using Des stomach as a pillow. He took Des hand and laced their fingers together, holding, almost clinging to the young man. “I will not always be your friend, Little spaghetti.”

Des raised his head and looked at him, he wanted to ask what he meant but couldn’t think enough to do so. Instead he just ran the fingers of his other hand through his friends messy platinum hair until they both fell asleep.

Hours later, long after sunrise, Des finally woke without feeling foggy from the drugs Medic had given him the day before. Feeling a heavy weight across chest and stomach, Des raised his head and found Madness sound asleep, hugging him like a comfy pillow. *Paybacks a bitch* He thought with a wide grin on his face. He reached down and started poking Madness’s face and arms. Madness just tightened his hold and continued sleeping. Des kept trying but it was no use. He even tried yelling his friends name but the most he managed to get was a soft groan. Sighing in frustration, Des tried to get up but couldn’t get free of Madness’s grip. “Oh come on!” he cried as he flopped back on the bed.

“Am I interrupting something?” Medic asked from the doorway.

Des looked up, “Help me…” he whimpered.

Medic laughed, “You must make a nice pillow. Madness never sleeps that peacefully.”

“He’s always slept like this.” Des said.

“Around you, maybe.” Medic replied.

“What’s that suppose to mean?”

“It means you need to be very careful with him from now on. You are very important to him. That should be obvious given yesterday’s episode. Don’t hurt him.” She said.

Des looked at her in complete confusion, “Why would I hurt him? I would never do that. He’s very important to me too. Yesterday…that was an accident. I honestly thought he knew. I’m sorry.”

Medic sighed and rolled her eyes, “No doubt you are the son of Life. Don’t be like him. You know what, don’t be like Life or Death. They were both idiots.”

“Ahhh, ooook. Can you help me get up now?” he asked cautiously. 

“You should stay until he wakes up so that he doesn’t go off again.”

“But auntie Med, I’m hungry…” Des whined and gave her a pitiful look.

Despite being slightly annoyed with him, she couldn’t help but smile. After all, he was her favorite nephew. “I’ll have a nurse bring you something to eat.”

Des flashed her his most charming smile, “Thank you auntie.” 

She waved her hand dismissively as she left the room, “Yeah yeah.”

Des maneuvered around enough to stack a few pillows behind him so he could sit up at least a little. He sighed, officially over being his best friends pillow. Des looked down at his sleeping friend and smoothed the hair from his face. ‘I will not always be your friend.’ Madness had said. ‘You are very important to him….don’t hurt him.’ Medic had said. Des didn’t understand any of it. He sat there staring at Madness’s sleeping face as he thought. He missed the moment Madness woke and looked up into his eyes.

“Spaghetti’s angry?”

“Ahhh, what? No. Sorry. Just thinking. Wait…spaghetti? Not little spaghetti?” Des asked, surprised. Madness had NEVER called him anything else, not even his real name.

Madness raised up on his elbow, now hovering over Des. His eyes unfocused for a moment before he looked down to see Des bare, lean muscled chest below him. He leaned his head to one side thoughtfully, “No. Not little spaghetti anymore.” He said and gave a quick kiss to Des sternum.

“Ahhh…What..what are you….” Des stammered as he moved away from Madness who sat up and looked at him as if nothing happened.

“What was spaghetti thinking?” 

“Huh?”

Madness gave him a strange look, “You were thinking…?”

Des had forgotten almost everything prior to Madness staring at his chest, “I..I..uhhh I for..forgot…”

Madness looked into Des eyes. “Are you ok?” 

The clarity and purpose in his friends eyes surprised Des. “Uhh, yeah. I’m ok. I’m fine, really.”

“You lie again.”

“You know, that’s rather offensive.” Des said with mock anger.

“So is lying.”

“I’m not lying. I really am fine, Madness. Don’t worry.” Des said softly.

“Do you hurt?” he asked.

“No. It’s a good thing too. Otherwise you clinging to me like your favorite pillow would have been very annoying.” Des said with a grin.

Madness responded with his own mischievous smile, “You liked being my pillow.” He stated.

“Ahh…well….I mean, umm…its not the first time you’ve held me while we slept.” Des said, indicating the many times as a child he’d fallen asleep in his friends arms.

Madness leaned forward, bringing his face very close to Des, “Yes, but you are not little spaghetti anymore and we will not always be friends.” He said softly then teleported away. 

Des sat there with wide eyes for a long moment before leaning over with his head in his hands, “What the fuck is happening?” he groaned. 

“Des? Little one, are you alright?”

Des looked up with a pitiful expression, “Father…I’m having a really weird day…”

Death chuckled, “I see. Well, Medic sent me in with your tray for breakfast, why don’t you tell me what’s so weird about your day.”

Death sat next to Des on the bed and listened as his son told him the events of the morning, from waking up to Madness in his face to the moment Madness had left just prior to his arrival and everything in between. Death smiled at the very thinly veiled declaration Madness had made and tried not to laugh at his clueless son.

Des sighed, “Father, I don’t know what’s going on.”

“Well, let me ask you this…how do you feel about Madness?” Death asked.

“What do you mean how do I feel about him? He’s my best friend. Next to you and papa, he’s the most important person in my life. I’m not sure I could explain how I feel about him.” Des said.

“Are you sure? Because I think Madness is trying to tell you how he feels. In his own way.”

“See…that right there! What the hell are you even talking about?! Everyone seems to know something except me!” Des yelled as he began to get angry. He felt like everyone was pulling him around, leading him somewhere but not telling him where.

“Calm down. The answer is there. But its one you need to discover on your own, if you even want to.”

“Ahhhh! Enough with the cryptic shit! Please, just explain to me what is going on.” Des moaned, leaning against his father and laying his head on his shoulder.

“Oh sweetheart, you’re putting to much pressure on yourself. Just take some time alone and think. Go somewhere Madness won’t find you and just think. Think about yourself, Madness, the last year or so and this morning especially. You will figure it out. Once you do, you will know what you need to do.” Death said, then he smiled warmly at a memory, “Of course, you could always just give him a hug.”

Des paused, a memory tickling the back of his mind, something his parents had told him a long time ago, “Is…is that what you did?”

Death laughed and stood, “No, it’s what your papa did.” He said with a smile, “Come on, little one. Lets go home.”


	3. Chapter 3

Madness materialized inside Wisdom’s personal study. He stood quietly for a moment, as he usually did and watched the blond god go about sorting books. He was always sorting books. Madness stood there until Wisdom turned around and saw him.

“Oh, hello. How are you feeling?” Wisdom asked.

“Better. Worse. Both.”

“And Des? Did Medic get him fixed up?”

Madness hung his head in shame, “She fixed him. I hurt him. I hurt him…bruises and bites…I…” his voice faltered and he fell to his knees, covering his head with his arms as if to stop a blow.

Wisdom rushed to his side, “Its ok. You didn’t mean to. Des understands. You know he does. He cares about you Madness. He wouldn’t have done that if he didn’t care.”

“You think he cares?”

“I know he does. I could see it. Just like…just like I can see how you feel for him.” Wisdom said softly.

Madness looked up at Wisdom with pleading eyes, “I…I didn’t…I haven’t…”

Wisdom shook his head, “I know but the feelings are there.”

“You hate me…”

“No. I’m angry, but at myself for not seeing it when I could have fixed it. I’ve been very unfair to you for a long time. I guess I just assumed you would always be here no matter what.” Wisdom said softly.

“I’m sorry.” Madness said sadly. “Wanted to fix it…I tried…”

“Don’t be sorry. I’ve done a lot of thinking since I left Medics yesterday. I stopped paying attention. I see now where you tried and I see where I failed.” Wisdom said, “I don’t suppose I could convince you to give me another chance?”

Madness gave him a pained look before dropping his head again, “To long. Hurt and empty for to long. It’s to much to go back and I…”

Wisdom gave a defeated smile, “You love him. It’s ok. You deserve someone like Des. He’s a good boy and he understands you better than I ever did. Just be careful with him. He’s still young, even by human standards.” Wisdom said giving him a hug.

Madness returned the hug, “Thank you.”

“I’ll always be here if you need me. I’ll still read to you if you wish. In time, I think we can be friends.”

“Friends are good to have.” Madness said. “I have to go.”

“Ok. Tell Des not to forget his lesson tomorrow, if you don’t mind.”

Madness simply nodded and teleported away.

***

Des lay back on his bed wearing pajama pants and a tank top, his hair was still wet from the shower. This was his plan for the next day or so. Lay in bed, staring at the ceiling until everything made sense. There was a knock on his door and Des sighed, “Yes?” he called.

Life opened the door and peaked in. “Hey, ummm I think you’re needed in the garden.”

Des made a face, “Why?”

“It’s….it’s Madness. He seems upset.”

Des leapt from his bed and ran down stairs only slowing when he reached the door leading to the gardens. He quickly ran his fingers through his hair to make it at least decent. Then he wondered why he’d just done that. Shrugging, he took a deep breath and stepped outside to see his friend pacing and mumbling to himself. Des made his way slowly to Madness, trying not to startle him. As he walked, he tried to think of what he could do to calm the agitated god. *You could just hug him….it’s what your papa did.* The memory of being told that story washed over him and he stopped walking. He remembered his father telling him, Life had approached him and asked to try something. Then he’d wrapped his arms around Death and held him for a moment. Then, according to his father, Life had a bit of a meltdown, stalking back and forth, mumbling about how it felt different and he’d never felt that way before but had seen it in others. Life in general panic mode. His papa said it was the moment he first realized he had feelings much stronger than just friendship for his father.

Was that what this was? Was that why being near Madness made him so nervous lately or why he always felt like a complete idiot when they spoke? Why he made sure to check and recheck how he looked before meeting him? *one way to find out…* he thought as he looked up from the random spot of grass he’d stared at while lost in thought and met Madness’s grey/black eyes.

*Like looking into the night.* Des thought. “Uhhmm, can I…can I try something?” Des asked. Madness tilted his head slightly to one side and gave the barest nod. Des closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around the shorter god. Madness froze for a split second before returning the hug. Both held themselves stiffly for a moment then Des sighed and held Madness tighter, burying his face in the messy white hair. “Yeah, this is definitely different.” Des said softly.

“Different from..?” Madness asked, resting his head against Des chest.

“Before. It’s not the same. This feels…more.” He said with a sigh.

“Is more ok?”

“I…I don’t know. I don’t know what to do. This is very weird to me.”

“Weird is what I do.”

Des laughed and kissed the top of Madness’s head, “Yes, weird is your thing.” He said and stepped back. He looked down at Madness and his face became serious, “Madness…what about Wisdom?”

Madness hung his head, “We talked. He said in time we could be friends and that he’s not angry with me.” He looked up at Des, “And not to forget your lesson tomorrow.”

“Are you ok?” Des asked carefully brushing Madness’s hair out of his face.

“I will be. Until you go…on vacation.”

“It could be a long time before that happens.” Des said.

“It could be tomorrow.” He replied.

“Can we pretend it’s a long time away? I’m always preparing for that one event. I don’t want to waste the time I have constantly dreading it. Not with you.” Des said.

“I can’t promise, but I will try.” Madness said.

“Umm…Madness…” Des started. He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Would you like to have dinner with me?”

“I have dinner with you almost every night, spaghetti.”

“I…I mean…just me…” Des forced out. He felt like he was going to pass out. He couldn’t breathe.

“Oh. A date?” Madness asked.

“If…if you want. Or not…it doesn’t have to be…we can just have dinner like normal. I mean it’s just food. It doesn’t have to be a big deal. It’s something we do all the time, right?” Des rambled.

“I thought I was Madness…?”

“You what? Oh…ahh..” Des sighed and hung his head.

Madness reached up and brushed a thumb across Des cheek, “Yes. I would like the date. Spaghetti is very cute with the red cheeks.”

Des cheeks seemed to catch fire. Was it possible for someone to be this embarrassed? “I uhhh I’m…I’m going to go see what I can make…for dinner.” He fumbled out then turned and walked quickly back to the house. Madness watched him walk for a moment before following with a smile on his face.

****

Death grabbed Life’s arm and shook him, “Did you see that?! Did you see it?! He hugged him!”

“They hug all the time Death, it doesn’t mean anything.” Life said as he tried to escape from his boyfriend’s grip, “Will you stop shaking me!”

“Could you not see the body language? There was so much flirting!”

“Des looked like he was going to pass out. That’s not flirting, that’s anxiety.”

Death huffed out a laugh, “Obviously you don’t remember when we first started going that direction. We played that very scene and you had a complete melt down. I thought it was adorable.”

“Well I di…” Life was cut off by frantic knocking at their bedroom door. “Yes?”

“Papa, can I come in? I need help.”

“Come on.” Life said curious.

Des opened the door and slipped in quickly. He had a completely panicked look on his face and was looking a bit more blue than normal.

“Des, are you alright?” Death asked.

“No. What the hell was I thinking?? I can’t breathe, this is insane.”

Life crossed the room and took his son by the shoulders, “Des, what’s wrong? What happened?”

“I…I asked Madness to have dinner with me.” Des said.

Life looked at Death, Death looked at Life, then they both looked at Des, “He always has dinner with you.” They said in unison.

“Not just me!!! Not as a date!!” Des cried.

“Ohhhh, that makes more sense.” Life said. “Your behavior makes sense too.”

“Not helping papa.”

“Well, when are you suppose to have dinner?” Death asked.

“Tonight.”

Death covered his mouth and tried to stifle his laughter, “You didn’t give yourself much time to prepare, little one.”

“It’s hard to think if you can’t breath!” Des grumbled.

Life grinned up at him, “Why are you so nervous? It’s just Madness. You’ve known him almost your whole life. He’s no different than he was yesterday.”

“He’s not different but everything else is!” Des cried as he began stalking back and forth, “I know what he meant this morning when he said that we won’t always be friends. I know that he was flirting with me when he kissed my chest.” Des paused and looked at his father, “And I know that when I hug him, it feels like much more than just friends.”

“How do you feel about that, Des?” Death asked.

“I don’t know. It’s…weird and I’m a bit scared. I don’t know what to do.”

“Do you really wish to pursue this?”

“Yes, father. I want to know what will happen, where this will lead.”

“Then just be Des. Nothing more or less has ever made Madness happier.” Death said. Des sighed and nodded.

“Uhhh, Des, I hate to ask the bad question but…what about Wisdom?” Life asked.

Des head dropped, “Madness said they talked. That Wisdom wasn’t angry and even suggested they could be friends one day.” He said softly then looked up at his parents, “Am I a horrible person?”

“No, Des.” Life said shaking his head, “Wisdom said somethings yesterday that makes me…well, us, believe he saw this coming and did nothing to stop it. He said he was at fault, not you.”

“I don’t feel any better about it.”

“That’s because you have a beautiful heart. Everything will be ok. Just give it time.” Death said.

Life gave him a mischievous wink, “As for dinner, how about a picnic on the beach?”

****

Des lead Madness down the beach to where he’d set up a large blanket with a picnic basket full of various bits of food, sweets, fruit and a bottle of sparkling fruit juice. He wished it could be wine but his tolerance for alcohol was only slightly better than his fathers and getting wasted on one glass of wine during your very first date, EVER, wasn’t something Des wanted to do. Although, he was thinking he needed a sip to calm his nerves and at least start a conversation. Neither of them had said a word since Des teleported them to the beach a small distance away from the picnic area. He’d taken Madness’s hand with a smile that showed much more confidence than he actually had and they began walking. In silence. 10 minutes, no talking. Des was officially about to loose his shit. Madness had to be thinking this was a mistake. He had to be regretting even considering there could be a chance for something more between them. Des started feeling dizzy again.

“The spaghetti is nervous?”

Des laughed, “Yes. Very nervous.”

“Why?

“I…umm, I don’t want to mess up.”

“How could you mess up?”

“I could pass out…” Des said absently.

“Are you ill?” Madness asked.

Des laughed, “No, but lately I forget to breathe when you’re around…” he replied, grateful for the colors of the sunset and hoping they would mask his blushing face.

Madness rubbed his thumb over the back of Des hand, “I make you nervous?”

“Sometimes.”

“Why?”

“I’m not sure but I want to find out.” Des said with a charming smile. He brought his free hand forward and with a bit of flourished movement, produced a deep red, almost black, rose and gave it to Madness.

Madness smiled, one of his rare, clear minded smiles, as he took the rose, “Smooth, Spaghetti. Very smooth.” He said. Des laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. Madness squeezed his hand gently, “See, no need to be nervous. You do not have to try so hard.”

“I guess I just want to impress you.”

“I’ve been by your side since you came to Ithis. I have watched you grow from a child into the man you are now. In all that time, you have never not impressed me.” Madness said.

Des turned to look at his friend, “You’re very focused tonight.”

“I have a reason to be.”

“Ah. Oh, here we are.” Des said, pointing to the picnic area and pulling Madness along a bit faster. The blanket was set just far enough back that the water couldn’t reach. Along the back edge were 3 lit torches to provide soft light once the sun set completely. The bottle of sparkling juice was inside a wine chiller set to the side of the basket. He’d also thrown several pillows around for them to sit or lay on. Des smiled as he looked over his work. He might be young and inexperienced with dating, but growing up with Life and Death for parents? You couldn’t help but pick up a few things. Those 2 spoiled and pampered each other to no end. When they weren’t trying to kill each other. Des stepped onto the mat he’d laid out next to the blanket and toed his boots off before stepping onto the blanket. Madness followed his lead and soon after they were seated and Des was pouring the juice.

“I know wine is best for a date but I didn’t think you’d want to deal with me drunk after a single glass.” Des said as he passed a glass to Madness.

Madness gave him a strange look, “I thought you would have a better tolerance being the son of Life.”

“Ahhh, you must not have been at dinner that night. I don’t remember much, but just after I turned 18, Papa decided I should try some wine as a treat. He thought the same as you, that being his son, I should be able to stand more than father. From what they said, I barely made it through one glass, made an ass of myself, discovered I could grow some kind of weird thorny vines and wrecked the dining table. Father told papa if he gave me another drop of alcohol before I was at least a few thousand years old…he’d string him up by his most delicate features.” Des said.

  
Madness shuddered, “Your father is scary at times. Especially when his threats are so polite. I did wonder where the old table went.”

Des shrugged, “I used it to grow thorny vines.”

  
Madness laughed, “We will have to experiment one day to see how much you can handle.”

  
“No way. That hangover the next day was a bitch.”

  
“You have a long life ahead of you. Don’t be so quick to deny a new experience. In time, they will become very rare.” Madness said.

  
Des stared at him for a moment. He’d never seen Madness so clear minded before, it was kind of unnerving. “You’re not often like this are you? So clear minded and articulate.”

  
“No. Very rarely can I stay like this for more than minutes. Unless it’s very important.”

  
“Why do you do so now?”

  
“So that you know my interest is real and not just the ravings of my insanity.” Madness said.

  
Des blushed, “I appreciate that. But, like you said earlier, you don’t have to try so hard. Don’t force yourself to be something other than what you are. Especially not for me, I like you as you are. On your best days or your worst, it doesn’t matter.”

  
Madness laughed, “You are the only person I have ever willingly given this level of sanity to, and you tell me it’s not needed. Anyone else would demand I try to stay like this.”

  
“It’s not who you are. It’s a mask. I like the Madness I’ve known most of my life. I don’t need you to be anyone else.” Des said. “You being normal is actually…weird.”

  
Madness almost fell back laughing this time, “That’s hilarious! Me being normal is weird to you!”

  
Des started laughing too, “It’s not funny! I don’t even know how to deal with you right now.”

  
“Would it be bad if I were like this more often?”

  
“If that’s what you want, no. It wouldn’t be bad as long as you’re changing for yourself and not something else.” Des said, “I don’t dislike it, I’m just not use to it.”

  
Madness nodded then gave Des a calculating look, “So are you going to make me sit here all night wondering what’s in the basket?”

  
Des eyes went wide and his cheeks flamed, “Ahhh, sorry! I forgot. Sorry.” He mumbled as he opened the basket and started taking out the various foods. He’d chose items that didn’t require silverware and packed everything in in large covered bowls and platters so they could just pick from each container as they ate. He set out everything but the dessert, since it needed to remain cold. “There, umm, sorry. Please, enjoy. It’s nothing near what I’m capable of but I didn’t really have a plan when I ask you sooo…maybe next time I can prepare you a proper meal.”

  
“Looks good though. I like the informal setting.” Madness said as he picked a piece of fruit and held it up before Des lips, “I also like that you wish there to be a next time.” He added softly. The look in the dark eyes of his friend made Des heart do flips and spins and for the hundredth time that day, he forgot how to breathe. A fact that Madness quickly noticed as Des stared at him, frozen in place. Taking advantage of the situation, Madness leaned forward and kissed Des cheek then whispered in his ear, “Breathe.” Then sat back and ate the bite of fruit he’d offered to Des.

  
Des rubbed his hands over his face, “Damnit, Madness. Take it easy on me, would you? I’m new at this.” he said with a nervous laugh.

  
“You started it.”

  
“I did not.”

  
“You did.” Madness said, crossing his arms.

  
Des responded in kind, “How?”

  
“You ask me for a date, I was expecting much less because you are new to this. Then you do this? Nooo, You left me trying to keep up.” Madness explained.

  
Des blushed again, “Ahhh, side effects of being raised by Life and Death? They do these things all the time. It seemed like a good idea for a first date…”

  
“It’s an extremely romantic idea for a first date.” Madness said smiling.

  
“To much?” Des asked.

  
Madness shrugged, “Depends on what you want from the evening.”

  
“Ahhh, a slightly more personal evening with you. A bit more than we would usually be.”

  
“Then maybe…a touch to much but I am not complaining.” He replied as he leaned over to grab another piece of fruit and noticed a container still in the basket, “What’s that?”

  
“Hm? Oh, dessert.”

  
“And what is for dessert?”

  
“It’s a surprise. You have to wait.” Des said grinning.

  
“Did you make it?” Madness asked hopefully. Des rivaled his father in baking, it was very difficult to pick which made the best sweets.

  
Des scoffed, “Of course I made it.” he said as if offended.

  
“In that case, dinner is over, bring out the sweet.”

  
“You are not very patient.”

  
“When it comes to your desserts, no.” Madness said, licking his lips.

  
“I said it was a surprise.” Des said, “You have to close your eyes first.”

  
Madness grumbled but complied. Des reached into the basket and removed the lid to reveal a dozen chocolate squares. Inside each square was his own recipe of cheese cake that he rarely made and was Madness’s favorite. Des picked up a square then hesitated. He wasn’t sure he should do this part, the night was already a bit more than he expected.

*Fuck it, I’ve gone this far.* he thought. He turned back to Madness and held the square close enough that the other god could smell the chocolate. Madness leaned closer and Des pulled the sweet back, “Patience.” He said softly, “Open up.”

  
Madness smiled and opened his mouth. Des carefully placed the square inside the other gods mouth and received a playful bite when Madness closed his lips around the sweet. His eyes flew open when he bit into the square of chocolate and his smile widened, “You made me the cheesecake.”

  
“I know it’s your favorite.” Des said blushing again.

  
“Yes, it is. No one makes a cheesecake like you. Not even your father.” Madness said, “Are there more?”

  
“I brought a dozen squares.”

  
“You didn’t want any?” Madness asked as he crawled towards the basket.

  
Des put his hands on his friends shoulders and pushed him back, “You will share.”

  
“I do not share sweets.”

  
“You will share with me.”

  
Madness grinned, “If you insist.” He said and before Des knew it, Madness put a hand behind his head and pulled him into a gentle, playful kiss. Nothing demanding or leading, just soft and sweet like the cheesecakes. Madness held him there for a brief moment then pulled away slightly. He gave Des another quick kiss before pulling back to look into his eyes. Madness smiled, Des had forgotten to breathe again. “Breathe, spaghetti.”

  
Des took a deep breath and sighed. Then he let himself fall back onto one of the pillows and stared up into the night sky.

  
“Spaghetti pass out?”

  
Des looked over at Madness, the bit of sanity was slipping away. It didn’t bother him, this was his Madness. Des reached out, took his hand and pulled him down next to him, “I didn’t pass out, but I believe you made me quite light headed.”

  
“That’s good?”

  
“So I’m told. I have no reference though. No one’s ever kissed me like that.” Des said.

  
“Spaghetti’s first kiss is mine?”

  
“Yes.”

  
Madness sighed, “That’s very good.”

  
“I think so too.”

  
*****

  
Des teleported into the kitchen and started taking care of the containers in the basket as quietly as he could so he wouldn’t wake his parents. That turned out to be futile at least in part. His father walked into the kitchen with an empty cup in his hand, still dressed in his usual ‘death suit’.

  
“Oh, your home. Did the date go well?” Death asked.

  
“Huh? Oh, hello father. Yes, the date was perfect.” He said with a happy smile, “Were you waiting for me?”

  
“Oh, no. I might have but there was an…incident on earth, my presence was required.” Death said sadly.

  
“I’m sorry, father. Would you like another cup of tea?”

  
“Would you mind?” Death asked.

  
Des took the cup and lead his father to one of the stools. After he’d sat down, Des wrapped him in a tight hug, “Anything else I could do?”

  
Death glanced around then leaned forward, “I don’t suppose you have any of those cheesecake squares you made by chance?” he whispered.

  
Des stepped back and crossed his arms, giving Death a shameful look, “You know I made those especially for Madness, right?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“He loves my cheesecake recipe.”

  
“So do I.”

  
“What makes you think I’m going to share them with you?” he asked

  
“I’m your father, you love me dearly and I’ve had a terrible night.” Death said with a pout.

  
Des glared at his father before turning around and digging through the refrigerator until he pulled out a covered bowl and slid it across the island to his father. “I saved you a few.” He said with a wink.

  
Death grinned and opened the bowl, quickly popping one of the bites in his mouth, “Mmmm these are wonderful.”

  
“Father, mind your manners.” Des scolded though he had a small smile on his face. He set the tea kettle on the stove and started it warming up while he made a special blend of tea to help his father sleep.

  
“My apologies, son. So, are you going to tell me about your date? Did you do the picnic? Give me details.”

  
“Father…”

  
“Come on now, Des. You have always shared everything with me.” Death said.

  
“Isn’t this a bit different though?” he asked.

  
“I don’t see why. When your papa and I started speaking again, I told father almost every detail. I only left out the very…intimate details.” Death explained.

  
“You assume I don’t have intimate details to keep?” Des asked. Deaths face went blank, his eyebrow slowly raised and his lips pressed in to a thin line. Des went pale, “I don’t! No intimate details, I swear! I promise!”

  
“Are you sure about that, my son?”

  
“Yes, father. You have my word. Nothing like that happened. Nothing like that will happen for a long time. It’s much to soon.” Des said seriously.  
“Very good. You are a smart boy, do not forget yourself as you find your relationship with Madness.”

  
“I won’t, father.”

  
Death smiled, “Now, tell me how your date went.”

  
The tea kettle whistled and Des poured the hot water over the tea leaves and passed a cup to his father, “I did the picnic. I set it up first, a large blanket, pillows and a few torches for light. I teleported us a good bit down the beach so we could walk a while. The sun was just setting when we reached the picnic spot. I could barely breath until Madness asked why I was nervous. I said I didn’t know but wanted to find out, then I made him a rose.” Des said blushing

  
“Ohhhh, just like your papa.” Death said grinning.

  
“Anyway, something in him changed. He became…very focused. We talked just as you and I are talking now. He was…sane, for a while. I asked why and he said he wanted me to know that his interest was real and not a facet of his insanity. Father, he was articulate. He was saying things I would expect to hear you say. It was…strange and amazing but at the same time, he wasn’t really my Madness.” Des said softly.

  
“It sounds like he’s quite serious about this.”

  
“I think so. Well, I forgot to set out the food. He had to remind me. Then he tried to feed me a piece of fruit, my heart almost stopped and I forgot to breath. He noticed so he kissed my cheek and told me to breathe. That didn’t help much. We ate and talked a bit then he noticed the dessert.” Des said and started blushing deeply, “I made him close his eyes and I fed him a piece.”

  
Death covered his mouth, trying not to laugh at his sweet boy, “That’s very romantic, Des.”

  
“Hush. When he realized what I’d made, he tried to get them all. I told him he had to share, he said he didn’t share sweets. I told him he would share with me, he replied ’If you insist’ and kissed me.” Des said covering his face with his hands.

  
Deaths eyes went wide, “No! I thought for sure you’d kiss him first!”

  
“It’s difficult to think when you can’t breathe.”

  
“You did very well, Des. That was a very romantic date. Especially seeing as it was your first date ever.” Death said proudly.

  
“I thinks it’s a product of growing up watching you and papa.” Des said.

  
“I’m glad we were a good influence. Madness is very lucky.”

  
“I’m lucky. Madness is amazing.” Des said.

  
“You’re both amazing.” Death said as he stood and pulled his son into a hug, “Now, go get some sleep. If you can.” He finished with a kiss to Des cheek.

  
Des blushed, “Do you think it will work out, father?”

  
“I don’t know. But you shouldn’t worry about that. Just enjoy your time with him.”

  
Des frowned, “I have lessons with Wisdom tomorrow. He told Madness to remind me when they talked.”

  
“Don’t worry. If it bothers you, just talk to him. Everything will be fine.”

  
“I hope so. I hate that this will hurt Wisdom but I know it makes Madness happy. Well, not the hurting Wisdom part…but, you know what I mean.” Des said, frustrated.

  
“Yes. I know what you mean. Go rest, little one.” Death said.

  
Des nodded, “Good night, father.”

  
“Good night my sweet.” Death replied and watched Des climb the stairs. He waited a minute then went back into the living room. “Did you hear?”

  
“Some. Spaghetti’s happy?”

  
“Yes, darling. He’s happy. Don’t worry and don’t hide yourself from him. You never have before, it would be a shame if you started now. I think Des would be very disappointed.” Death said softly.

  
“I should be better…”

  
“No. You should be Madness. That’s who Des wants, his Madness. Not the version you force yourself to be for others. He said that seeing you like that was amazing, but you weren’t HIS Madness. Do you understand?”

  
Madness nodded, “I’ll stay spaghetti’s Madness.”

  
“That’s very good. I’m glad. Would you like to sleep here? Your room is ready, as always.” Death offered.

  
“I have a house.”

  
“Do you want to sleep there?”

  
“No. Far from the spaghetti. And my house frightens me.”

  
“Come on then, lets get you to your room.” Death said. Once Madness was settled, Death was finally able to retire to his own room and the lovely greenish blue god asleep, hugging his pillow. Death walked over to the bed, peaked under the covers and bit his bottom lip. Life was sleeping completely nude. Deaths desire for sleep was quickly replaced by another. He undressed and slipped into bed behind Life, laying pressed fully against him and raised up on his left elbow. He began by lightly kissing his loves neck and shoulder before letting his right hand roam over the rest. When Life started making little whimpering noises in his sleep, Death slid his hand down to wake something up, but found that something already awake and ready, making him moan softly. He paused long enough to get the small bottle needed for what he planned and then went back to kissing and caressing. Life woke slowly, his moans and gasps becoming louder each time Death passed one of the sensitive areas on his body.

  
“Death?” he said with a shaking voice.

  
“Yes.” He replied. “You’re finally awake. I’ve been waiting.”

  
****

  
Des trudged downstairs to the kitchen, eyes half closed and hair a complete mess. He felt like he needed another 2 days worth of sleep. He’d been to excited to settle down but eventually he’d drifted off but only for a couple of hours. When he stepped into the kitchen, he found Madness flipping pancakes while his father stood to the side, sipping a cup of coffee, watching with a smile. Des froze in the doorway, he was a mess, he couldn’t go in like this. Not while Madness was here. He started to back away as quietly as possible but Madness, apparently, had other plans.

  
“Good morning spaghetti. I make the pancakes.” He said proudly, turning to look at Des.

  
Des paled and tried to at least order his hair but it was to late. “Uhhh, g…good morning you 2.”

  
“Good morning, little one. Did you sleep well?” Death asked.

  
“Yes sir. Eventually. You?”

  
Death grinned, “Eventually.”

  
Des gave his father a warning look, “I don’t want to know.”

  
Death laughed, “Fine, fine. There’s more coffee. Madness, thank you for making breakfast.” He said then started loading plates of food, glasses of juice and cups of coffee onto a tray. Then he looked at Des and blushed, “Sweetheart, would you mind making me a rose?”

  
Des grinned and brought his hands together and a moment later had a long stemmed partially bloomed rose, “As requested.” He said, passing the rose to his father. Then he put his hands back together and after another flash of light, opened them to reveal a beautiful deep purple orchid that he presented to Madness with his most charming smile and a slight bow, “For you.”

  
Death took his tray and headed upstairs, biting his tongue to hold in the ‘AWWWW’ that threatened to escape at seeing his sons actions.

  
Madness blushed and took the flower, “Thank you. Pancakes?”

  
Des smiled and leaned down, kissing Madness’s cheek, “And you said I was cute when I blushed.” He whispered before standing, “Yes, I would love some pancakes.”

  
“Spaghetti does not play fair.” Madness mumbled and made a couple of plates while Des made them coffee, then they sat at the kitchen island to eat.

  
“There is a saying on earth, ‘All is fair in love and war.’” Des said.

  
“Humans have not met those gods.”

  
“I’ve met Love, she never plays fair.” Des said taking Madness’s hand and kissing it.

  
“Spaghetti makes the promise difficult.” Madness muttered.

  
“What promise?”

  
“Promised the noodle to go slow.”

  
“You talked to my father?” Des asked.

  
“Always talk to the noodle. The noodle is good friend for a long time. Helps me.”

  
Des thought for a moment, “Did he know you were interested in me?”

  
“Noodle saw. Stayed silent. I did not tell.”

  
“You were here a lot before I came here, weren’t you?” Des asked.

  
“….Yes”

  
“Did you and my father ever…?”

  
“NO! NO NO NO! Spaghetti not think that!”

  
“Ok! Ok! Calm down, I was just asking. It’s ok! I’m sorry!” Des said rubbing Madness’s back to calm him then pulled him into his arms as he started to mutter.

  
“Spaghetti can’t think that! Noodle is special, but always love the broccoli. Even when broccoli hate him the noodle loved. Noodle teach me to cook. Talk about the broccoli. Talk about the glasses. Noodle use power to quiet voices. Noodle is friend. Only friend. Always friend. Spaghetti is friend but not always. I want to be noodles friend. I do not want to be spaghetti’s friend.” Madness rambled.

  
“I understand, Madness. I’m sorry I asked that. Please forgive me.” He asked softly.

  
“Spaghetti’s curious. It’s not bad.”

  
“I don’t want to upset you. I prefer to make you smile, or blush” He said. He lifted Madness’s chin up and gave him a soft, quick kiss. Madness growled, took his plate and cup, got up and headed for the stairs. Des watched him confused, “Where are you going?”

  
“Away to keep the promise.” He replied. “Damn spaghetti.”

  
Life and Death came down a moment later, both glancing back in the direction Madness went. They all jumped slightly when a door slammed upstairs.  
Life looked at Des confused and pointed a thumb over his shoulder, “What was that?”

  
“He said he had to go away to keep the promise.” Des said in annoyance. He focused his gaze on his father, “Thanks for that.” He added dryly.  
Death shrugged, “What did you do to him?”

  
“Nothing.” Des said defensively. When his father narrowed his eyes, Des sighed. “You saw the orchid, after you left, I told him he was cute when he blushed and kissed his cheek. We talked, I kissed his hand, we talked more, I asked something that upset him a little. I hugged him to calm him down and apologized. Said I’d prefer to make him smile and blush then gave him a very quick, simple kiss. Then he took his breakfast and left.” Des explained quickly.

  
Life sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Poor Madness doesn’t stand a chance.”

  
Death smacked his arm, “Hush. Des, you need to take it easy on him. Pull back the charm just a little.”

  
“How?! You do realize that the 2 of you are the only real example of a relationship I have? I have grown up watching how you treat each other and honestly, Madness deserves nothing less.” He said, very frustrated.

  
“We’ve created a monster!” Life said dramatically, not even close to taking the situation seriously.

  
Death sighed, “Life, if your not going to help, go somewhere else.”

  
“I’ll go no where. I’ve got this one. Thank you very much.” He said to Death then turned to Des, “Look, son. Your father and I did not start out like this. We went through various stages in our relationship. Especially when we came back together after so long apart. We had to start slow because we didn’t want to loose each other again. After we kissed the first time since reuniting, it was almost a year before we took the next step. That time was more difficult for Death because he remembered our first relationship in detail. I did not. I would say and do things much as you did today that would…well…push him and not realize it. He would leave so as not to push to far to fast himself. It was very confusing for us both until I realized I could help things by pulling back just a little. A drop of romance instead of a shower.” Life explained. “Make him want to think of you. Don’t make him try to think of something else for purposes of self control.”

  
“So I really pushed to much?” Des asked.

  
Life grinned, “Spread out over a day, the things you did are not so bad. But before breakfast? That’s not romance, son. That’s seduction.”

  
Des eyes went wide, “Oh lord. I wasn’t…I didn’t mean…oh lord!” he said putting his head in his hands.

  
Death chuckled, “It’s ok. Now you know. Just take care not to come on to strong. It will make things easier for both of you.”

  
“I have no idea what I’m doing!” Des groaned.

  
“You will be fine. Quit complaining.” Life said.

  
“By the way, what did you ask him that upset him so?” Death asked.

  
“Ahhh, I’d rather not answer that.”

  
“Desmond…”

  
“Ohhhh, full name. That burns. Ouch!” Life chuckled before Death pinched his arm to shut him up.

  
“Father please? It was a stupid thing to ask. I’d rather not upset anyone else by repeating it.” Des begged.

  
“If it upset him, we need to know what it was.”

  
“It only upset him because I asked the question. I got the feeling he didn’t care what others thought on the matter. Only me. Besides, I think the general subject is not something many people would understand.” Des explained as he stared into his father’s eyes, willing him to understand.  
Death clenched his jaw tight, “Some days you are much to like your papa.” He growled and teleported away.

  
“Hey…we were suppose to go together!” Life yelled to Death as he vanished. “Great. What the hell just happened?”

  
“I was kind of an ass.”

  
“Yes. I see. Care to explain?”

  
“Papa…”

  
“Oh no. You put your father in a very pissy mood. Do you know who has to deal with him all day? I’ll give you a hint, it’s not you. So you had better explain to me just what the hell I’m going to be dealing with or you will be dealing with me.” Life said with his arms crossed and an angry look on his face.

  
Des groaned, “I just can’t damn win today.” he said. He looked back up at his papa, “Please don’t get mad…”

  
“No promises.”

  
“Ahhh! Fine. When he told me about the promise to father, I asked if he talked to him a lot. He said always, he’s a good friend and helps him. So I asked if he was here a lot before I came here and he said yes. The way he said it…I asked if he and father ever…you know. That’s when he got upset. Said that father was a friend. Always a friend and only a friend. He said that father used his power to quiet the voices and taught him to cook. That they talked about you and Wisdom. He said that father always loved you, even when you hated him, he loved only you.” Des finished softly.  
“You are to much like me sometimes. Do you remember the first time your father and I argued after you came to Ithis?” Life asked.

  
“Uhhh, yeah. I found you sitting in the floor crying.” Des said.

  
“It was over that same topic. Only I didn’t ask the question, I assumed the answer. Your father was very hurt by that. I’ve noticed that your father and Madness are very close, like family. Maybe Death sees him as a brother or something. The point is, they care deeply for each other, just not in that way. I don’t know why they keep that to themselves though. No one knows they are that close.” Life explained.

  
“I wonder if father could teach me how to quiet Madness’s voices? After I apologize for being an ass.”

  
“Maybe. I suggest magnolias. A lot of them.” Life said.

  
“I’ll make a nice dinner tonight too. Would you mind if father and I had dinner alone tonight?” Des asked.

  
“I don’t think that will be a problem. You should go ask him. Chances are, he is on the beach where you first met.” Life said.

  
“Why do you think that?”

  
“Your father is a creature of habit. When he is upset with someone, he goes to a place that holds great meaning to him with regard to that person. For you, it’s the beach where you walked together and you gave him the amber stone. It reminds him of the day our lives changed forever.” Life said with a gentle smile.

  
“Thanks papa” Des said and ran upstairs to get dressed.

  
****

  
Des materialized on the beach near the spot where he’d found the amber stone the day he met his father. He scanned the beach for a moment before seeing his lovely father sitting in the sand not far from him. By luck, Des had materialized farther back so that he was behind his father and wouldn’t be seen. He stopped a few paces behind him and put his hands together and created a large ball of power. Papa had said a lot of magnolias, so he would make a lot of magnolias. Des threw the power high in the air then sent a smaller bit of power combined after it. When the 2 hit, they burst making a small popping noise and flash of light similar to fireworks that made Death look up.

  
As Death watched, hundreds of magnolia flowers slowly floated down around him, blooming as they fell. He laughed in pure delight and stood just as the first blooms fell to where he could reach them. Death looked around, expecting to find Life but instead he met the amber eyes of his son. “You did this?” he asked in amazement.

  
Des shrugged, “Papa suggested lots of magnolias…soo.” He said pointing up.

  
Death laughed again and watched as the flowers continued to float down around them, “So you make my favorite flower rain around me? You are so much like your papa. If you were not almost my twin, I would swear you were all his.” Death said holding his hand out to his son.

  
Des stepped forward and pulled his father into a hug, “I definitely inherited his gift of putting his foot in his mouth. Lately I’m an expert at it.”

  
“I will not deny that, my darling. I love you anyway.” Death said chuckling.

  
“I’m sorry for being an ass.”

  
“You’re forgiven. Especially if you allow me to tell your papa about this little trick you did.”

  
Des pulled back and gave his father a strange look, “Why?”

  
“If he’d thought of this, he would have used it by now. It will greatly annoy him that you thought of it first.”

  
“Oh, no. I just got back on your good side and now you want to use me to annoy papa? I haven’t even made up with Madness yet and I have lessons with Wisdom later. My day has been a nightmare already.” Des complained.

  
“I’ll let you watch when I tell him. You know you want to. Just think of that petulant look he gets, its hilarious.” Death said trying to tempt his son to help him mess with Life. When Des didn’t bite, He pulled out bigger ammo, “He thought your situation with Madness this morning was quite amusing. And yesterday. He wanted to spy on you to see how awkward you would be. I had to distract him.”

  
Des narrowed his eyes, “You fight dirty. Fine. I’m in. Also, you and I have a dinner date tonight. Just us. My treat.”

  
Death smiled, “Delightful.”

  
They stood on the beach watching it rain flowers until the last magnolia landed. Des was secretly relieved when it did, he didn’t think there would be that many and was beginning to wonder if they would ever stop. As it was, the flowers covered a large area around where they stood and were several layers deep. What Des had intended to be a couple hundred had turned out to be closer to a thousand. His father was impressed and the whole time the flowers fell, he’d looked around with wonder and amazement. The smile on his face was the most beautiful Des had ever seen. At the end, Death kissed his sons cheek and asked, “Would you do this for me again one day?”

“Only for you, father.” Des replied.

  
Death blushed, “You really are very charming, Des. Lets go home.”

  
“One second.” Des said. He gathered a large bouquet of the magnolias and handed them to his father. “Now we can go.” He said as he hooked his arm with Deaths and teleported them home.

  
They materialized in the kitchen and found Life and Madness chatting over tea. Life smiled when he saw the magnolias, “I see you took my suggestion. That’s a lovely bouquet.”

  
Death quickly crossed the room and took Life’s arm in excitement, “Oh, Life! You should have seen it! It was beautiful! I’ve never seen something so wonderful and amazing! There were so many flowers, I thought they would never stop falling!”

  
Life looked from Death to Des, confused, “What are you talking about?”

  
“He made it rain magnolias all around me. I was sitting on the beach and heard a popping sound above me, when I looked up…hundreds of magnolias were floating down to the ground as they bloomed. At first, I thought it was you, but I found my sweet boy.” Death said looking at Des. “There must have been close to a thousand flowers. It looked like snow all around. It was amazing.”

  
Life looked at Des, “You made it rain magnolias?”

  
“You suggested a lot…”

  
“So you made it rain magnolias?”

  
“Yes…”

  
“You made them float down from the sky?”

  
“Uhhh…yeah…”

  
“Close to a thousand?”

  
“Ab…about…maybe…”

  
Life narrowed his eyes, “How?”

  
Des caught the wink his father gave him, “You don’t know? Surely you’ve done that before? Father…he’s never done that for you?”

  
Death tapped his finger over his lips as he pretended to think, “No. He hasn’t. I’ve never seen him do anything like that.”

  
“Huh.” Des said thoughtfully, “And here I thought it would be an old trick.”

  
Life adopted that petulant look Death mentioned before and growled, “Damn show off.” He muttered then spun on his heels and stalked off towards the door to the gardens.

  
When the door slammed shut, Death turned to Des with a huge grin, “He will be out there for days trying to figure it out!” he said laughing.

  
Des grinned, “He will never be able to do it.”

  
“Oh come on, Des. He will get it eventually.” Death said.

  
“No. He won’t. He can’t. I mean, yeah, he can make a lot of flowers high in the sky but he can’t make them float down like I did.” Des said.

  
“Why not?”

  
“That bit was a combination of both powers…” Des said carefully.

  
“So no matter what he tries, he won’t be able to reproduce what you did?” Death asked. Des nodded. Death grinned again, “How long should we wait before telling him?”

  
“Depends on how much making up you want to do.” Des said, returning his fathers grin.

  
The whole time they talked, Madness looked from one to the other, following the conversation. Finally he jumped in, “Noodle and Spaghetti are horrible. Hilarious but horrible.” He said shaking his head and sighed, “My spaghetti is viscous.”

  
“Not to you, my sweet.” Des said with a wink.

  
“Hmm. Not convinced.” Madness said crossing his arms.

  
Des looked at his father and raised an eyebrow questioningly. Death shrugged, “Sounded like a challenge to me.”

  
Des turned back to Madness and the grin that spread across his face combined with the mischievous glint in his amber eyes made Madness very nervous. In a good way, but that did not stop him from jumping from his chair and running as if a dozen blights were chasing him. He’d been on the receiving end of that look more than once and knew Death himself couldn’t save him.

  
“I’ll be back!” Des called and took off after Madness. Des chased him out the front door and into a small stand of trees not far from the house. Madness was fast. But Des had his father’s long legs and his papa’s athletic build, he was much faster. He caught Madness in a small clearing and grabbed the shorter god around the waist from behind, dragging him to a stop. “I got you. Now what were you saying about me being vicious?” Des whispered in his ear.

  
“No. Sweet like cheesecake!” Madness said quickly.

  
“That’s not what you said before, sweet Madness.”

  
“Accident…”

  
Des kissed him lightly behind the ear, “I don’t think so.” He said softly.

  
“Sorry? Spaghetti forgive?”

  
Des stayed silent briefly, as if thinking, “Hmmm, maybe.”

  
“Why maybe?”

  
“You did storm off on me during breakfast.” Des said.

  
“Make me nervous.”

  
“Yes. Just like you did to me yesterday. Using me for a pillow, kissing my bare chest, saying you did not wish to be my friend. You left me very confused and very nervous.” Des said.

  
“Revenge?”

  
“No my sweet. I will not play games with you like that. That being said, you will get what you give.” Des said softly. Warning. Threat. It made Madness shiver and all he could do was nod. Des loosened his hold and turned him around, “Now, as for being viscous…” he said as he took Madness’s face in his hands and leaned down giving him a soft, lingering kiss. The shorter god put his arms around Des, pulling him closer and pressing back into Des lips. Des started to feel like his blood would boil so he straightened, pulling away from his madman’s lips. Madness just leaned his head forward onto Des chest and sighed.

  
“I sincerely hope that is not to fast for your promise.” Des said.

  
Madness chuckled, “No. Kisses are ok. Depending on location.”

  
Des froze, “Ahh shit. I wish you hadn’t said that.”

  
Madness laughed and looked up at Des, “Spaghetti’s mind run away?”

  
“A bit.”

  
“With me?”

  
“Who else?” Des asked with a gentle smile.

  
“Many are better.”

  
“Not better for me.”

  
“How does spaghetti know?”

  
Des leaned down and kissed Madness’s forehead, “Because I know you. Being with you has always made me happy.”

  
“Spaghetti tells me when he’s not happy?” Madness asked sadly.

  
“If you like but you shouldn’t worry about that. You have never made me unhappy. Pissed off…yes. But not unhappy.” Des said.

  
Madness looked away, “Did not think you would want.”

  
Des made him look in his eyes again, “I do want. I think I have for a while but I just didn’t know what I was feeling towards you.”

  
“You know now?”

  
“I’m…still figuring it out. I know its more than friendship and I know I really want to find out exactly what it is.” Des said.

  
“Spaghetti take time. I wait.”

  
Des smiled as he looked into his madman’s dark eyes. *My madman. Mine.* he thought as his heart did flips. Des leaned down and kissed him again. This time, Madness slid one hand up to the back of his head tangling his fingers into Des hair then deepening the kiss slowly, inviting Des to let their tongues play.

  
Des, with his complete lack of experience, shyly and hesitantly followed Madness’s lead. His hands slowly tighten their grip on the loose straight jacket worn by the shorter god. When a soft, whimpering moan escaped Des, Madness pulled away. Des took a few deep breaths before opening his eyes and smiling, “Oh wow…damn.”

  
“Spaghetti likes?”

  
“Yes. I like a lot.” He replied as his cheeks flamed. “We should get back. I have lessons soon.”

  
“Walk?”

  
“If you want.” He said stepping back and offering his hand.

  
Madness took his hand and laced their fingers together, “I want.”


	4. Chapter 4

Des materialized just outside the library instead of in Wisdom’s study as he usually did. He paced in front of the large doors for several minutes before sitting on the steps and hanging his head. “Fucking coward.” He muttered to himself. He sat there for a long time, unable to make the decision to go inside or go home. 

“Des?”

Des jumped and stood, “Wi…Wisdom! I was…I’m just…” he stuttered as he tried to turn around but forgot he was on the steps. He moved wrong, missed the step and began to fall back.

“DES!” Wisdom yelled and jumped forward in attempt to catch the boy but wasn’t fast enough. 

“WISDOM!!” Des screamed as he fell back and rolled down most of the dozens of steps.

Wisdom rushed down the steps to an unconscious Des. “Damnit Des!” he said, pulling his best friends son into his arms and teleporting to Medics hospital. 

****

“Ugghhhhh! My head...” Des groaned as he woke in the same bed he’d woke in the morning before.

“Des?”

“Uhhhhh, Wisdom?”

“Yeah, how do you feel?” Wisdom asked.

“Shit. Feel like shit.”

“I tried to catch you…really I did. I’m so sorry, Des.”

“It’s ok. I know you tried. It was my fault. I was to afraid to go in and talk to you. I’m an idiot.” Des said.

Before Wisdom could reply, Life and Death rushed in.

“Des! Are you alright? What happened?” Death asked as he sat on the side of the bed and took Des hand.

“I’m fine father, papa. Well, I think I am. I stumbled and fell down the steps of the library.” He said.

“Ahh, Medic said he had a nasty concussion and he reinjured his ribs. Also a few other minor bumps and bruises but should be fine with rest. I swear, Death, I tried to catch him but it happened so fast, I...” Wisdom broke off and hung his head.

“Wisdom, it’s ok. I saw you try to catch me. If I had just went inside instead of hiding…none of this would have happened.” Des said.

Wisdom put a hand on Des shoulder, “You don’t need to hide, Des. I’m not angry with you over what happened.”

“Are you sure? I would understand if you were…”

“No. The truth is, things were falling apart before you came to Ithis. We just didn’t deal with it. It’s not your fault. These things happen.” Wisdom said sadly. 

“Thank you, Wisdom.” Des said softly. Madness materialized in the room and all but dove onto the bed with Des.

“Spaghetti ok? What happen? What hurt? Spaghetti ok?” he asked quickly as he looked Des over. 

“Calm down, Madness. I’m fine. Just a few bumps and bruises. Nothing more.” Des said.

Madness put a hand to his cheek, “Spaghetti lies again.

Des smiled, “Maybe a bit. But I really am fine. No need to worry.”

“I worry.”

“I know but I’m ok. Wisdom took care of me and brought me to Medic. I’ll be just fine when this headache goes away.” Des said pulling him into a hug.

“Des, what happened? Why were you on the steps instead of materializing in the library?” Life asked.

“I…I was…afraid to talk to Wisdom.” Des said.

Wisdom spoke up, “The playbots told me he was out there. I waited for him to come in. But when he didn’t, I went out to check on him and tell him I wasn’t angry. But as soon as I spoke…”

“I jumped up and missed the edge of a step and fell back. Wisdom tried to catch me, but…” Des said shrugging. 

“Well, Thank you for bringing him here, Wisdom. Des, we should go home. You need rest.” Life said.

“Ok, papa. Thanks Wisdom. Lessons tomorrow?” Des asked.

“Only if you teleport directly into my study.” Wisdom said, giving him a stern look.

“No argument here. As much as I love auntie Med, I get tired of waking up here.” Des replied with a grin.

Wisdom shook his head, “Just like Life.” he mumbled before leaving.

Des furrowed his brow and looked at Life, “That sounded like an insult…”

Life glared at the empty space where his friend had been, “Mmhmm. I think that’s how it was intended.” He grumbled then turned his glare to Death who had let out a snort of laughter.

Death blushed, “Sorry.”

“Oh good. You’re awake.” Medic crooned as she came in the room with menacing smile.

“Heh…hi auntie…” Des said nervously.

“Didn’t I just tell you NOT to be like your papa? Then you go and fall down the steps of the library? Idiot!” she growled.

“I’m sorry, auntie.”

“If you end up here one more time this week…you will meet my bad side. Understood?”

“Yes ma’am.” Des said.

“There’s a good side?” Life muttered then jerked and hid behind Death when Medic glared at him.

“Really, Life?” Death grumbled before looking back at Medic. “Thank you. Again.”

“Try to keep my nephew in one piece if you don’t mind?” she said.

Death sighed, “He’s making that difficult lately.”

“Right here you know?” Des said. Life reached out like he was going to smack Des head but his son slid down in the bed with his arms over his head, almost knocking Madness into the floor, “I have a head injury!”

“Do you want another?” Life asked.

“Not really.”

“Then hush.”

Des scowled and crossed his arms, “Yes sir.”

Death just shook his head, “Is he ok to go home, Medic?”

“Yes. He needs rest but he will be fine.” She replied.

“Thank you.” Death said then turned to the other men, “Lets go home, shall we?”

**** 

Des set a plate in front of his father and took a seat to his right, “I hope you like it. It’s an experiment, so tell me what it needs.” He said.

“I’m sure its perfect. It certainly looks good.” Death replied.

“Wait until dessert.” Des said with a grin.

“What did you make?”

“You’ll see.” He said taking a bit of his food. They ate in silence for a few minutes.

“This is very good Des.”

“It’s missing something…”

“Seems perfect to me.” Death said. “So, tell me what really happened today.” He asked calmly.

“Ahhh, what do you mean?”

“Tell me exactly what happened.”

“But…I did. Wisdom and I told you everything.” Des said.

“Are you sure?” Death asked, staring his son down.

“Yes father. It was an accident. A stupid misstep because I was too afraid to face Wisdom.” He said sadly.

“Very well.”

“Did papa figure out the flower thing?” Des asked.

Death smiled and gave Des a sideways look, “No. He was becoming quite frustrated before we were notified of your…accident.”

“Father, it really was an accident. You have my word.”

Death sighed, “Ok. You will let me know if anything happens?”

“Yes father.”

“Good. Now. What’s for dessert?” Death asked with a pleasant smile.

Des laughed, “Fine, I’ll be right back.” He said. He took their plates and went back into the kitchen, returning moments later with 2 smaller plates. 

Death looked eagerly at the plate, “Ohhh chocolate cake.” He said.

“That’s not all…” Des said, motioning for him to take a bite.

Death took his fork and cut into the cake freeing the gooey chocolate center, “Ha! A lava cake. I love these, they are so much fun.” He laughed.

Des smiled, “I was hoping you would like it. I’ve never tried to make them before.”

“You did very well, little one. It’s very good.”

“Thank you.”

When they finished dinner, Des made them coffee and they sat in the living room.

“Where did papa go tonight?”

“I don’t know. He took Madness off somewhere. Hopefully they won’t cause to much trouble.” Death said.

“You told him to be nice, right?”

“Who? Your papa or Madness?” Death asked laughing.

“Ugh, you’re terrible.” He said with a half smile. His father just shrugged. “Father, do you think you could teach me to quiet the voices for Madness like you do?”

Death almost choked on his coffee and coughed a second before turning wide eyes to his son, “No. Absolutely not. You will never do that. Don’t even attempt it! Promise me.”

“Why? What’s wrong with me being able to help Madness?”

“Des, you can’t do it. It’s …it’s very…it’s difficult to explain. It is a good thing to help him but…” Death set his cup down and turned to face Des, “Des, you can’t tell anyone what I’m about to tell you. Not even your papa. Especially your papa.”

“Uh…ok…”

“The process is very…intimate. Not in a sexual way but nonetheless very intimate. There must be physical contact. It usually works best with a hug or sometimes I kiss his forehead if he’s really bad. But what makes it so intimate is that for a moment, as my power flows through his mind, we are connected. Our minds are completely one. There are no secrets, nothing hidden. Everything we are is laid bare before the other. It’s a very…unnerving experience made even worse by the things you find in his mind. I honestly do not know how he functions at all. His mind is terrifying. I didn’t sleep for days the first time I did it.” Death explained.

“How many times have you done that?”

“So many I can’t count.”

“Why can’t you tell papa?” Des asked.

“You papa is a wonderful man but he’s a bit jealous. It would eat at him that I shared such a connection with someone else. He would want the same connection. I can’t give him that.” Death said sadly. 

“Why not?”

“You will learn, as I teach you how to use my power, there are things no one can know. I am capable of horrid things, Des. If one day…I were called to use those aspects of my power, your papa would certainly hate me again.” He said. Des just looked at him confused. “Des, I am the God of Death. The Judge of Souls…all souls, above and below.” Death finished.

“You mean…the gods too?” Des asked with wide eyes.

“Yes. Unlike most gods, with the exception of Medic, my power works the same on gods and humans. Including the ability to rip a soul from its healthy body.” Death said.

“Why would you be called to do something like that?”

Death shrugged, “Well, if a god purposefully disturbed the balance or any number of other things, I could be called to send their soul through the cornucopia to be cleansed and replaced in their body.”

“Wow. And no one knows this?”

“You and Madness.”

“Why did you tell me?”

“Because you share my power. I don’t know if you will keep both when you return but you need to know what may be expected of you one day.”  
Des sighed, this wasn’t the kind of conversation he wanted to have tonight with his father. He needed to lighten the mood. Des turned on the couch so that his back was to Death and lay back, resting his head in his fathers lap. 

“Des, what are you doing? Silly boy.” Death laughed.

“What? Am I to old to lay my head in your lap now?”

Death looked down at him with a loving smile, “No. You never will be. You will always be my little one.”

“Father?”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“What does it feel like to be in love?”

“Oh, you are full of difficult questions tonight.”

Des grinned, “I am curious and you know many interesting things.”

“Wouldn’t this be a question best suited for your auntie Love?”

“Nope.”

Death sighed, “Alright then.” He said and sat back on the couch. He toed off his boots and rest his feet on the low coffee table. Might as well be comfortable since his son was. Death started running his fingers through Des long hair, “Well, I believe it’s different for everyone. For me, when I see Life, my heart beats faster. I feel a fluttering in my stomach. Often I become lost in thoughts of our life together. I hate to be separated from him. I desire his happiness above all else. I need to see him smile and laugh. When he is upset, my heart aches. His words can make my heart soar and they can also break it easier than any from another. I know with everything in me that no one could ever replace him by my side.”

“How do you know?” Des ask softly. His eyes were closed and he sounded almost asleep.

“Because I have lived without him. I could have moved on. Maybe found someone else. But the thought of anyone filling his place by my side caused a pain down to my soul. It was a pain greater than loneliness. I would rather live all of eternity alone than to be with someone other than Life.” Death said softly. 

“How will I know if Madness is that person for me?”

“It takes time but if he is, you will know. You will feel it stronger than anything you’ve ever felt before.”

“I hope it’s Madness.” Des sighed and wiggled around like he use to as a child when he fell asleep on his fathers lap.

“You know, so do I. There Is no one I trust more to take care of your heart than Madness.” Death said smiling down at his sleepy boy as he thought back on the last 12 years with this wonderful miracle sleeping in his lap. “I love you my sweet Des.” He whispered.

****

Life materialized in the kitchen and snooped around for a minute trying to find leftovers from the dinner Des made for Death. He growled when he didn’t find anything. “Brat.” He muttered and headed for the stairs to go to his room.

It was late and he assumed Death would be in bed by now, probably waiting for him. Life couldn’t help but grin at that possibility. He came to a stop as he passed the living room and noticed something on the couch. He moved closer as quietly as possible and turned on a lamp. When the soft light flooded the room, the sight before him was almost to sweet. Des lay curled on his side with his head in Deaths lap just like he did as a child. Death was sat back with his long legs resting on the coffee table, crossed at his ankles, also sound asleep. One of Deaths hands was on Des shoulder, the other was resting on the top of his head, fingers tangled in the long dark hair as if he fell asleep while combing his fingers through it.

*I must have a picture!* he thought and snuck off to the study to grab the camera. The digital camera had been a gift from Wisdom shortly after Des came to Ithis. They had album after album of pictures of their little family. He came back into the living room and took a few pictures then turned on another lamp and took a few more. He wanted to make sure he got a good one. Life turned and almost ran right into Madness. He stopped himself from screaming, but only just. “What the hell are you doing sneaking up like that?!” Life whispered furiously. 

“Did not sneak. Just got here.” Madness said then noticed Des and Death, “Awwww like when spaghetti was little spaghetti. Broccoli take picture?”

“Yes I took pictures. They will probably kill me when they see them.”

“No. Is sweet. Might grumble but will love.”

“Huh. What are you doing here?” Life ask.

“Sleep.”

“And just where will you sleep?”

“My room…”

“You have a room?” Life asked, confused.

“…yes.”

“Since when?”

“…long time…”

“How long?” Life growled. 

“Since you make noodle not scary.”

“Huh. We always wondered where you went when you didn’t sleep at the library.” Life said.

“Sleep here. Or talk to noodle. Noodle…family?”

Life nodded, “Yes. I believe that’s how Death sees you. And me.” He said. Madness smiled then went to a small closet under the stairs and retrieved 2 throw blankets. He handed one to Life and together, they carefully covered the sleeping men. 

****

*8 months later*

Des stood in front of the large mirror in his room staring coldly at his reflection. He wore a black suit minus the jacket. *Typical funeral clothes* he thought. In an hour, he and his parents and Madness would stand in the Hall of Time along with his uncle Time and grandparents to watch the funeral of his dad on earth through one of Times spheres. One less person on earth for him to know when he went back. Like when he was 15 and his mother had passed, the moment they had told him, he disappeared until time for the funeral. Des hadn’t talked to or seen anyone in 3 days. It’s not that he didn’t want to be around his family and Madness, but none of them understood what it was like to loose someone forever. To know that you would never see that person again, talk to them again, laugh or cry with them. Gods didn’t understand finality. The gods were forever, their lives never ended. They would always have their friends and loved ones with them. In the end, the words they had to offer only made him feel worse. At times like this, he felt like a human among gods instead of the god he was. He sighed when there was a soft knock on his door.

“Yes?” he said.

His father slipped in and came to stand beside him. “How are you, little one?”

Des shrugged, “Not sure.”

“Would you like something to eat or some tea?”

“No. Thank you.”

“A hug?”

Des smiled slightly, “Yes. That I’ll take.” He said, turning to his father and stepping into his arms. Des lay his head on his fathers shoulder and sighed. ”Father, can you do something else for me?”

“Anything.”

“Can you go and be with my human until the funeral is over?”

Deaths eyes went wide and he pulled back to look at his son, “What? Why? I should be next to you.”

“Your presence comforts him, right? You’re connected to him through the blessing. If you’re near, he will feel at peace. I have you, papa, Madness, grandpa Ithis, grandfather Nim and uncle Time. He has no one. He’s all alone. He needs you more than I do right now.” Des said.

“Well, if that’s what you want. I’ll go.”

“Thank you, father.” Des said and kissed his cheek.

“Will you be home tonight?”

“I’ll try.”

“It’s ok if you need more time. We will be here.” Death said softly, “Tell your papa where I am, please?”

“I will.”

Death hugged Des again and kissed his forehead, “I love you, little one.”

“I love you too, father.” He said and watched his father disappear. He stayed in his room until time to leave then teleported to his uncles place. Madness met him just outside the hall and offered his hand. Des ignored the hand and pulled his madman into his arms in an almost desperate hug. 

“Spaghetti ok?”

“I will be. Eventually. I’m sorry I disappeared on you. I just needed some time alone.” Des said, still holding him.

“Gods can’t help spaghetti with human things.” Madness said kissing his cheek.

Des turned his head and locked his lips to those of Madness in a deep meaningful kiss. “Thank you for being there for me.” He said when they separated.

“I belong with spaghetti.”

“I’m very happy you feel that way.” Des said. Someone behind them cleared their throat. Des released Madness and turned to find his papa.

“It’s time, Des.” He said. “Where’s your father?”

“He’s with me in a different way.” Des said softly. He took Madness’s hand and they entered the hall to watch his dads funeral. 

****

When the funeral was over, Des was churning inside. He’d watched his father stand next to his human half with an arm around his shoulder during the whole event. His human half had simply stood there with a blank, emotionless stare. He didn’t speak to anyone or shake hands or accept any form of comfort offered. Des watched as he went home and stood in the silent house, completely still for several minutes. Then it was as if something inside of him snapped and he raged. He flipped the dining table and chairs, threw papers, plates, cups and anything else that happened to be in his path. After about 10 minutes, he hit his knees and sobbed and screamed. His father stood near him with hands clamped over his mouth, also sobbing. Des suddenly became very angry, as if he had absorbed the rage his human just vented. He let go of Madness’s hand and took his papa’s arm, giving a gentle squeeze to get his attention. He whispered softly in Life’s ear and disappeared. 

Life sighed and looked at Madness, “We will be home later.”

“Spaghetti ok?”

“He needs to let off a little steam.” Life said making a face.

“I can help?”

“Ahhh, not yet. He wants to spar. No, he wants to fight. He does not want you around while he’s feeling like this. He will need you later, when he’s ready to feel loved again.” Life said.

Madness looked into Life’s eyes, “I love him.” He said with certainty. 

Life smiled warmly at his sons partner, “I know. Be sure to tell him that later. He’ll need to hear it. Especially from you.” Life said giving his shoulder a gentle pat. “I’ll bring him home when he feels more stable.”

“I will wait.”

Life nodded and teleported away to where Des was waiting. It was a far away, barren place in Ithis that the Creator had never finished. It was the perfect place to spar using powers without fear of damaging anything. When Life arrived, he found Des pacing. Apparently his son had went home long enough to put on some loose sparing clothing. “We could have sparred at home.” Life said as he approached.

“No. Father would be pissed if we destroyed the garden.” Des said.

“We will not destroy the garden by sparing.”

Des smiled, “Are you sure?” he asked softly. Suddenly, vines shot from the ground around Life’s feet sending dust and pebbles flying all directions.

Life jumped back as the vines reached for him. “What the hell?”

“We’re sparing, papa. You’re suppose to fight back.” He said from behind Life. 

Life felt something strike him square in the middle of his back, almost sending him sprawling into the vines. “Des, what are you doing?!”

“Trying to spar but you’re just standing there letting me push you around.” Des grumbled. 

“Letting you? Since when do you use your power for sparing?”

“I’ve been….playing around with some things. Now…are you going to try and hit me or just be a punching bag?”

“Someone’s in a mood…” Life grumbled.

“That’s the point of us being here.”

“Fine. But if you get hurt…”

“I’m a big boy. Now power up or I’m gonna stop playing around and actually hit you.” Des threatened. 

Explodospheres Activated

“As requested…” Life said, his voice acquiring a mechanical edge. A soft buzz could be heard as his now camera like eyes focused on his son. Knowing Des didn’t have a battle form yet, he only sent 6 exploding spheres his direction. More dark vines erupted from the ground, intercepting the spheres. The burning vines emitted a thick black smoke that choked Life, making him cough. He tried to back away but the smoke surrounded him so fast he couldn’t get out. Something grabbed him around the waist and threw him free of the smoke. 

“What the fuck?” he muttered when he came to a stop.

“Come on papa, try harder.” Des taunted him as he walked free of the smoke seemingly unfazed.

“What the hell are those things?”

“Just a little something I’ve been working on with grandpa and grandfather. Nice huh?” Des said grinning.

“Ithis and Nim have been helping you with your power?” Life asked as he stood.

“Yes.”

“Fuck. Fine. No holding back. Wait, you still don’t have a battle form right?” 

Des laughed, “No. Not yet. That’s why they are helping me with my powers. To see exactly what I can do so they know what job to give me.”

“Oh, ok.” Life said and sent a dozen spheres at his son. Des jumped and spun in the air, dark tendrils of power similar to Deaths deflected most of the spheres and Des was able to dodge the rest. The young god ran at his papa, sending those tendrils ahead of him and making the dark vines shoot up behind Life to keep him from backing away. Life clapped his hands together.

Anti-Gravity On

As he separated his hands rocks of all sizes rose from the ground around him and he sent them shooting out in a circle around him, cutting down the vines behind him. Des ducked, dodged and deflected many of the rocks but was still hit several times, receiving cuts and scrapes.

“Shit!” Des yelled as a particularly large rock caught his shoulder, spinning him around.

“Ha! Where’s all the trash talk now, son?” Life said grinning.

“Don’t get to smug, old man.” Des said. He threw a handful of small pellets of combined power at Life. Some landed at his feet and others hit him across his chest and legs, all of them popped open, releasing a small puff of smoke.

“Aaaand what was that suppose to do?” Life asked. Des just stood there with his arms crossed and a small smile. The spots where he’d been hit began to burn, then sizzle. “Gahhhh!! Shit!” he yelled and started hitting the various spots as if to put out a fire as the burning sensation spread out from the original points of impact. While that was happening, the ones that landed in front of him sprouted overly large flowers similar to Venus flytraps with razor sharp teeth that started snapping at his legs. “Holy fuck!” he cried jumping back.

Des took the moment of distraction to attack directly. He launched himself at Life landing several blows before Life could drive him back, “You’re not taking me seriously!” Des growled. 

“I am now!” Life said as he started to push Des back with various combinations of kicks and punches. 

They fought for hours, Life sending as much as he dared to after his son and Des becoming more pissed off every time he noticed Life holding back. Finally, Life tried to put a stop to it, they were both bloody and bruised, but Des refused. He kept going, pushing, striking even as Life yelled at him to stop.

“DES PLEASE STOP!” Life cried. He was more than worried about his sons state of mind. Des didn’t reply, he just kept coming. Life quit attacking and started defending only, which pissed Des off even more.

“Come on!! Fight back!!” Des demanded.

“No! It’s over! Stop!” Life yelled in return. Des screamed and ran at Life, trying to force him to respond but Life just moved aside at the last moment. He waited until Des made to turn around and teleported to a spot several paces behind him. “Why are you acting like this Des?” he asked. Des spun around and charged again but Life just repeated his previous movements, dodge and teleport. After several more attempts, Des finally realized his papa wasn’t going to fight anymore and he fell to his knees sobbing much as his human had hours before. Unlike his human, Des had someone. Life knelt beside him and pulled his son into his arms, “It’s ok, Des. Everything is ok.”

Des laughed despite his tears, “How the hell is any of this ok? You saw him, papa! He has no one! When I go back, I won’t have anyone either!”

“We will all be with you, son. We are not going to leave you alone.”

“What good is you being there if I can’t see you? If I can’t talk to you? What will that do?”

“You don’t know what will happen between now and then. He may not be alone then.” Life said.

“That’s no better! How am I suppose to pretend to care about people I don’t know? What if he’s in a relationship? What if he’s married? I can’t possibly fake that! I could never be with anyone other than Madness! I love him papa! What would that do to him?!” Des screamed. He clung to Life as if that could keep him from being pulled back to earth.

Life kissed the top of his head, “We’ll figure something out Des. I promise. If its nothing but me making special flowers grow near by, that’s what we’ll do. You will not be alone in this.”

“I don’t want to go, papa. I don’t know how to be human. I don’t want to be human.” Des cried into his papa’s chest. 

Life held him for a while, letting him cry out his fear and frustrations, whispering words of comfort and rocking him as he had when he was a child. When Des finally seemed to calm down some, Life suggested they go home and get cleaned up. Des only nodded and Life teleported them home.

They materialized in the living room where Death and Madness were sitting and talking. Death still looked upset and became even more so when he saw his son and boyfriend covered in blood and open wounds.

“Life! Des! What were you thinking?!” Death started but at Life’s hard stare and slight head shake, he put his rant on hold. “We should take you both to Medic. You need to be checked out.”

“No, father. I’m fine. I don’t need to go.” Des said weakly. He was exhausted now and only wanted a bath and his bed. “I just need to rest.”

“I’m fine too. There’s nothing that requires Medics help.” Life said then fell into a coughing fit that produced a bit of blood.

“I think you need to go or we could bring her here?” Death asked. Madness disappeared before anyone could stop him, mumbling about idiot broccoli and spaghetti hurting each other. Moments later he returned with an annoyed Medic.

“What the hell did you 2 get into?” She asked as she glared down at them.

“Ahhh, we had a small sparring match.” Life said.

“Not small, hours.” Madness grumbled, he was obviously pissed. He glared at Life and Des as he continued to mutter things only Death was close enough to hear. Life noticed that Death, damn him, nodded several times in agreement to what ever was said. 

“We weren’t sparring the whole time…” Des said defensively as Medic began to examine them.

“We said we were fine and there was no need to bother you.” Life added coughing again.

“Life, shut up. Your lungs are seriously damaged, how did that even happen? You also have burns over most of your chest and legs. Des, your clavicle is broken.” Medic said. “Not to mention the…shit ton of other minor wounds you both have.”

“Burning vines release a noxious smoke…” Des said, he was already falling asleep in his papas arms.

“Burning vines?” She asked looking at Life. 

“Ahhh, boy here has been learning a few tricks from his grandparents. One of which are vines that reach to grab you. He used them as a shield against my explodospheres. When they burned, I was surrounded by thick black smoke. He threw me free of the smoke when I couldn’t get out.” Life said.  
“But…he doesn’t have a battle form yet, he shouldn’t be able to touch you.” Medic said as she healed the now sleeping Des.

“He doesn’t…which is why I didn’t try to hard at the start, well, I didn’t try at all really…big mistake.” Life replied. He took a deep breath and sighed when Medic healed his lungs. “Thank you. He knocked me around a bit before I realized he wasn’t playing and wanted a real fight. I let him vent for a while before I made him stop.”

“Is he ok, Life?” Death asked. 

“Not really. He’s afraid of being alone when he goes to earth and equally afraid that the Des on earth will be in some kind of relationship or even married when he returns.” Life explained. “Seeing his human have that meltdown triggered one in him I think.”

“That poor boy. He’s really all alone now. He was in a relationship. Time didn’t want to tell Des because it was…well, it was abuse disguised as other things. He ended that several months ago thankfully.” Death said.

“Can’t we do something? We are gods after all.” Medic said.

“I’ll talk to father and Lord Ithis. Maybe we can make it to where he can see and hear us while he’s on earth.” Death suggested. 

“You need to get him cleaned up and let him sleep. He’s beyond exhausted. Life, you too. Don’t let this happen again.” She warned before leaving.  
Life looked up at the 2 still slightly annoyed men. Madness had yet to say anything other than his quiet muttering to Death. “Ahhh, could I get some help, Please?” he asked.

“I’ll take the idiot spaghetti.” Madness grumbled and stepped forward, lifting Des with more ease than Life or Death expected.

Death put a hand on his shoulder, “Go easy on him, Madness. What he is going through right now is very difficult for him.”

“We will talk. Not fight.” He said and headed upstairs. Des groaned softly and tried to snuggle closer. “Be still, spaghetti.” Madness whispered.  
Death shook his head and held a hand out to Life, “Alright, lets get you in a bath.”

“Sooo, you’re not going to see that Des is cleaned up first?” Life asked as he stood.

“Madness can see to that.”

“Ahhh, are you sure?”

“Life, our son is not a child any more. I’ve imposed limits on their relationship but now I’m confident in how they feel for each other. If they wish to progress, then we should let them.” Death explained.

“Madness told me he loves Des.”

“He has told me that several times.”

“What? And you didn’t tell me?!”

Death guided Life up the stairs, “No. Madness tells me many things in confidence and I will not break that trust.”

“You 2 have a strange bond, Death.”

“We are family.”

“If you knew he loved Des, why impose limits?” Life asked when they reached their private bathroom. He sat down on the side of the large tub and Death started the bath. 

Death turned to his boyfriend and sighed, “I did not impose those limits to protect Des, but to protect Madness. I wanted to make sure that Des could love Madness in the same way and I believe he does. He is terrified of hurting him in some way when he goes back to earth.”

“He said that today. That he could never be with anyone else. He said that he loved him.” Life said softly.

“Well, then we just have to stay out of their way.”

***

Madness lay Des on his own bed. He’d paused briefly outside Des room but thought it would be best to bring his troubled god into his own room. Death had done something to his room a long time ago and now just being in here calmed him and tempered the voices, maybe being in here would help Des. 

Madness gently caressed Des face, “Spaghetti, you need to wake up. You need a bath.”

“Later…”

“No. Now.” Madness said firmly.

Des grumbled but opened his eyes and looked around, “Why am I in your room?”

“Noodle take care of idiot broccoli. I take care of idiot spaghetti.”

“Ahhhh, ok…I’ll just go take a shower real fast.” Des said as he sat up with a groan. His muscles were already growing stiff, apparently Medic skipped that part as a lesson.

“You will take a bath” Madness said and pointed to his bathroom, “In there. I will help.”

“Uhhh, that’s probably not a good idea. You know, bath, naked, us…I can’t handle that.” Des said nervously. 

“I will take care of you.”

Des laughed, “Yeah, that’s what I’m afraid of.”

Madness leaned in and kissed him gently, “Trust me, Des.” He whispered.

Des whole body shivered at the sound of his actual name passing through the lips of his madman and he pulled back to look into his eyes, “You called me by my name…”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because even to me, ‘I love you Spaghetti’ sounds ridiculous.”

“What?” Des asked with wide eyes.

“I love you, spaghetti. Sounds ridiculous.”

“No. It doesn’t. Not even close.” Des said softly.

“I love you, Des doesn’t sound better?” he asked. Des shook his head slowly. “Why not?”

“Because everyone who loves me says that. Only you would say I love you Spaghetti.” Des said softly.

“You do not wish me to be more than the madman who calls you Spaghetti?”

“No. I love my madman exactly how he is.”

“Then, I love you, spaghetti.” Madness said with a smile.

“I love you too, my madman.” Des said. He pulled Madness closer to kiss him but he resisted. “What’s wrong?”

“I woke you up to give you a bath. You are covered in blood.”

Des looked down at his clothes and blushed, “Not very romantic is it?”

“No. But a hot bubble bath is.”

“Ahhh…yes. That would be but you made a promise. I don’t want you to break it.” Des said with no small amount of disappointment. 

“I will not break a promise.” Madness said taking Des hand and pulling him off the bed, towards the bathroom.

“Are you sure?”

“Do you love me?”

“Yes.”

“Then I will break no promise. I will take care of you. Nothing more.” Madness said.

Despite being horribly nervous, Des felt slightly disappointed at the ‘nothing more’, “Umm, al…alright. A bath.” He said. Madness smiled and pulled him into the bathroom and started the bath. Des just stood there watching Madness, to nervous to even move much less undress to get in the bath.

After a few minutes focused on the bath, Madness turned around and gave Des an odd look, “Spaghetti bathes with clothes on?”

“Ahhh, not usually. No.”

“Sooo, sometimes?”

“No.”

“Then…?” Madness asked, confused at his hesitance. 

“I…well…I mean..” Des stammered and gestured at him, “You’re here…and….i…uhh” Des stopped trying, he was close to passing out anyway so he sat on the edge of the tub and took a few deep breaths.

“Why is spaghetti nervous?”

“Tends to happen around you. You know this.” Des said with a shaking laugh.

“You have not been this nervous since the beach date.” Madness pointed out.

“Well, no. But then we haven’t been about to take a hot bubble bath together either.” Des said. Then he paled, what if that hadn’t been the plan and he was loosing his shit over nothing? “That is…I mean..if..if that was the plan…”

“Yes. Unless you want to take the bath alone?” 

“Ahhh, well, g..gi..given the choice of bathing with you and bathing alone, I would prefer with you.” Des said. His heart was threatening to jump right out of his chest. *Why can’t I just calm down? I look like a damn idiot. A fucking moron* he thought.

Madness smiled and stepped closer. He smiled wider when Des unconsciously slid back a bit, “It is very sexy when spaghetti is so nervous.” He said softly and leaned forward to kiss Des.

All Des could think was *He thinks I’m sexy…* and being in a daze of processing that, when Madness’s lips met his, he jumped. That slight jump was enough to send him falling back into the half filled tub, “Shit!” 

Madness just stood there looking at him, arms crossed as Des sputtered and righted himself in the tub. When Des finally looked up at him, he had the most pitiful and embarrassed look on his face. Madness just smiled and kicked off his shoes, “Whatever works for you, my sexy spaghetti.” He said as he climbed in next to Des who was very glad that this bath tub was just as large as his own. He’d really hate to explain this to Medic while she healed him again. “Do not be so nervous.” Madness said.

“I can’t help it. You make me nervous quite often.”

“Good nervous?”

“Yes.”

“Can I have my kiss now? You ran from me before…”

“I did not run, I fell into the tub.” Des grumbled, face growing red at the thought. 

“The red cheeks are very cute.” Madness said, slipping his arms around Des and pulling him closer. Des blushed even more and leaned in to give his madman the kiss he’d requested.

After several minutes with their lips locked, Des forced himself to pull away and sit back beside his to tempting madman, “I’m not sure if its you or the bath that’s making it so damn hot in here.” He said, panting.

“Both” Madness said with a grin. “But you are in the bath fully clothed. As am I.” he added then removed his straight jacket without even hesitating.  
Des eyes went wide and he stared straight ahead. *Don’t look. You’ll be ok if you don’t look. Just don’t look* he thought to himself repeatedly. 

“You could start with your shoes.” Madness said. “Or shirt. I have seen that much of you.” He said. Des didn’t respond, he couldn’t breathe enough to talk. Madness reached up and turned Des face towards his, “Be calm. It is just a bath. Nothing more.”

“Nothing more?” Des asked finally. That’s not what he wanted. He definitely wanted more. 

“I can leave the room if you wish.”

“NO! I..umm…no. I don’t want you to leave. I just…I don’t know what to do.” He said quickly. 

“It’s a bath.”

“Yes. But…” Des paused. He was trying to hard again. “I don’t know what to do with you.”

“What do you want?”

“Ahhhh, what?”

“What do you want to do with me?” Madness asked. 

Des gave a nervous chuckle, “Ohhh many things.”

“Do not be nervous.” He replied, pulling Des closer then closer still, for a long, passionate kiss. Des gave up and slipped his arms around Madness, letting his hands roam the now almost bare back of the other god. All that was between him and skin was the many bandages that Madness wore. Madness allowed his hands to do their own roaming over the long pale blueish green torso of the younger god. His hands slipped beneath the tattered shirt and slowly lifted it up and off. Faced with the athletically built chest, Madness couldn’t help but kiss his way down Des neck and all over the smooth pale bluish green skin at his mercy. Des gasped softly when Madness gently nibbled the base of his neck. 

“Ahhh, Madness?”

“Mmm?” he replied between kisses 

“Do..do we ha…have to only take a bath?” Des asked.

Madness stopped and looked into his eyes, “We can do what you want.”

Des swallowed , “And, umm…if I wanted to…be with you…?”

“More than this?”

“Yes.”

“You’re sure?” Madness asked and Des nodded. Madness slid his hands down Des chest and stomach, carefully tugging on the waistline of pants but leaving them be for the moment. He bypassed the very obvious issue Des had waiting inside the pants and gently rubbed the inside of his thighs before continuing down to remove the shoes Des still wore. With the shoes gone, he went back to the waistline and played a finger under the edge, “Can I?” he asked, then kissed Des before he could answer. With their lips still locked, Des gave a slight nod and deepened the kiss. He felt Madness slide the pants down, leaving him in only his underwear then almost without Des realizing it, removed his own pants. He pushed Des to relax back into the built in seat in the tub and went back to his roaming kisses. He let one hand lightly caress the bulge inside Des underwear and Des gasped at the intimate touch. Madness smiled and slid the underwear down out of his way. Des blushed deeply at being completely nude in front of Madness but quickly forgot his embarrassment and moaned softly when the other god began touching him in ways no one ever had before. Madness kissed him to stifle the louder sounds Des made as his hands played with what he’d freed beneath the waters surface. Des clung to Madness’s shoulders, to distracted by the sensations he was receiving to do anything more than hold on. When Madness gave him a slightly rougher bite at the base of his neck, it was all he could take and Des cried out as his body released.

****

Morning came to soon and the soft light filtering through the small spaces between the dark curtains in Madness’s room was just enough to wake Des. It took him a moment to remember where he was and the almost bare chest that was currently his pillow was a clear reminder of what had happened the night before. Despite himself, Des felt a blush creep up his cheeks at those memories. He guessed they’d been up most of the night. Once they had finally taken the time to bathe, Madness had left the tub, dried himself and dropped the towel on the floor then walked completely naked (except for the bandages that covered various areas of his body) to the door. Once he reached the door, he’d looked back over his shoulder and given Des a wickedly seductive smile then left the room. Des had been sure that by the time his madman was done with him that night, he’d be the one insane. He was fairly close to correct in that thought. 

Now, all he wanted to do was lay here wrapped around Madness for as long as possible. Des sighed contentedly and moved carefully to get more comfortable.

“Good morning spaghetti.”

Des smiled, “Good morning.” He said and looked up to find the night black eyes of his madman watching him.

“Sleep well?”

“What little sleep you allowed me.” Des teased.

“It was not only me preventing us from sleeping.”

“I suppose not.” Des said blushing. 

“I will remember that once spaghetti is started, he does not like to stop.” Madness said with a grin. Des covered his face as his blush deepened and Madness laughed, “Still a blush after all of that? Cute.”

“Shut up.” Des said, trying not to laugh at his own embarrassment. 

“With a kiss I can not talk.”

Des peaked up at him and Madness just raised an eyebrow. Des raised himself up enough to press their lips together but apparently that wasn’t enough and Madness pulled him up higher on the bed to kiss him more wantonly. Des moaned softly and Madness seemed to take that as an invitation to further things along. He rolled them over, pinning Des beneath him and let his lips roam from Des mouth, down his neck to his shoulder. “Ahhh, you know we have the meeting soon…” Des said.

“You want me to stop?”

“Not at all.”

Madness raised up and looked down at Des, “We could go to the shower.”

“Are we going to actually shower?”

Madness grinned, “Eventually.”


End file.
